Kyuubis offer, another chance
by TheNiemand
Summary: A challenge from Bobin.exe Naruto nearly died in the war but Kyuubi offer his help by sending him back in time. Naru/Harem rated M for save  WARNING will conclude violence, core and character deaths
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:**

**First: I do not own Naruto or anything from him**

**Second: This is my first story and ****it's a challenge from Robin . exe to see the details visit their profile**

**Third. English is not my native language and I totally suck in english so expect some grammar and writing errors.**

**Fourth. I have correctet something here so that it can fit better in my story. I have change the name from Kyuubi to Kurama.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Another chance<strong>_

* * *

><p>He was tired and oh his knees. Before him stand Sasuke Uchiha in his skeletonary Susano, also tiered but still standing. Naruto has used to much Chakra against Tobi and his six jinchuuriki paths. Even with the help from Kakashi, Gai Sai and the rest of the rookie 11 have they only managed to destroy three of them. And still, Tobi managed to kill most of the shinobis and to capture Bee. As soon as he vanished with Bee and his remaining Jinchuuriki path Sasuke appears and killed the rest. Tired from the previous fight the didn't stand a chance.<p>

After that a heavy fight began between Sasuke and Naruto. While he managed to destroy one of his eyes and weakened his Susanoo, he hadn't enough chakra left from the fight with Tobi.

'I have only enough chakra for one last attack' thought Naruto as he stand up. 'This last one must hit him'

He went into the nine tail mode, using the last bit Kuramas chakra he has, and began to form his strongest attack.

"Still trying dope" chuckled Sasuke "fine I will fulfill your desire, DIE" with this last word he stormed toward Naruto with a Chidorie in his hand, his eternal Manyengeko Sharingan activated and a deactivated Susanoo to gain speed.

"CHIDORIE"

"RASENSHURIKEN"

Both attack hit each other. For Naruto's luck his attack was for distance and Saskue had never the chance to hit him. For his bad, he has used his last reserves and fall to the ground, unable to even move an finger.

"HAHAHA, do you really believe your pathetic attack would hit me dope" laugh Saskue as he emerged from the dust. He activated Susanoo in the last moment to protect himself from the attack.

"Now then dope, time to really die this time" said the traitor with venom in his voice as he picked up Naruto by his collar and swung his hand back with a Chidorie ready to strike the finishing blow.

But before he could swing his hand to kill Naruto, another hand pierce thru his chest, while at the same time he fell a strike to his heart from another hand.

Shocked he turned his head back, only to see the glares from Sakura and Hinata, before he fall to the ground. Death.

"Naruto-kun" both girl said as they cached him.

"S-Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, I...I thought you were death" said Naruto in an husky voice.

"Naruto-kun don't talk, we need to need to get you out of here before he comes back" said Sakura while she hold him on his shoulders along with Hinata.

"I am only happy to see you both alive" announce Naruto has he began to laugh and cry because of happiness.

"We are also happy that your alive Naruto-kun" answered Hinata who joint his laugh together with Sakura.

As they walked together an invisible force throw them back into the ground and left a deep trace in the earth. Tobi appears then in front of them and hold his hand palm out and the same force hit them and form a small crater around them.

"Na...ru...to...I" coughed Sakura while she held a hand out to grab his right hand. However fate is a bitch and her hand feel to the ground before she could reach him. Only her small breathing shows that she is still alive.

"Naruto-Kun...I...lo-"was all Hinata could say before she too passed out.

"Ho.. *cough* How? You haven't use any of *cough* of Nagato's power while you were fighting us. And *cough* how can you be here *cough* your are extracting the Hachibi from Bee *cough* This takes se *cough* several days? asked Naruto between bloody coughs.

Tobi let out a sinister laugh before answered. "Fool, my Jinchuuriki path are preparing the ceremony while I came here to collect you."

He then pick the unconscious body from Sakura and Hinata. "Well, well, well, and what should I do with those two little girls? Hmm maybe I should kill them right in front of you or maybe...oh that even better. I will send them to another dimension so you can watch them die while I will extracted the Kyuubi out from you."

Anger began to boil in Naruto but before he could do anything against it Naruto found himself in a very familiar area. Standing in front of him, behind a cage, was The Kyuubi, but to him better known under his real name, learned it from the Gobi, Son Goku: Kurama.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!?" asked the irritated blond.

**"Shut up brat and listen, and listen carefully because I don't want to repeat myself. I don't want to be controlled by these bastard again neither do I want to became the Juubi again. Therefore I will help you"**

"How?"

**"I know a Jutsu with them you can travel back in time. I will sent you ten days back enough time to prepare yourself and your comrades for the war. In this way you and especially **_**me **_**will be safe. But You will be the only one who will remember what will happen, your girls will forget everything what will happen, but you can give them their memories back, you only have to trigger their memories with futures events."**

"Will It work?" he asked, afraid that it couldn't work. Kurama only chuckled before he answered

**"Don't worry kid I have it done already before and it have worked perfectly"**

"What must I do" his fear replaced with hope now.

**"You must only weakened the seal so I can give you more of my chakra. In your current state the jutsu would kill you and all was for none. After that you only have to grip your mates and leave the rest to me."**

"Alright, Let's do it" said Naruto as he walked forwards the Seal. As he was about to loosened a bit Kurama added

**"Oh and before I forget you can also give others also their memories back but not on the same way like your mates. You have to use another method for them. ****But****more on that later****"**

He only nodded in response and loosened the seal a bit. Immediately a storm of red chakra came out and flowed directly towards Naruto.

In the real world red chakra surround him and instantly he grabbed Hinata and Sakura and ripped them out of Tobi's grib. Just as Kurama activated the space-time jutsu Tobi activated his own in a desperate attempt to prevent the jinchuuriki escaping him.

* * *

><p>"Urg dammed furball, he didn't mentioned the giant headache I will get afterwards" grumble Naruto while he rubbed his head.<p>

He looked around and blinked. This wasn't the ship where he was with Guy and Yamato. This was a room in an apartment. HIS apartment.

Eyes widen Naruto looked at his calendar. It was two day after he learned about Kurama and 5 days before the team selection. He looked at himself and he was back to be thirteen years old.

"Don't worry my ass, the fox fucked up hard" muttered Naruto. "Well on a second thought this is perfect. Enough time to get stronger and maybe I can safe Sasuke this time."

He stand up from his bed and began to change as he noticed another thing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" On his right arm was a mark what looked like a fox with nine tails which wraps around his arm.

'Hey! Kurama! What is the meaning of this mark?' he mentally asked his inner furry.

No answer

"Hey Kurama!"

Again nothing

'HEY WAKE UP YOU GIANT FURBALL I KNOW YOU ARE HERE' shouted Naruto in his mind knowing that Kurama hate it to be called Furball.

Still no response

'What the hell? I cannot talk with him' he thought with a frown 'Maybe an side effect of the jutsu'

Whit this he shrugged this situation of and went outside to find the girls.

* * *

><p>'I need to find Sakura-Chan and Hinata-chan to give them their memories back' thought Naruto as he run thought the streets. He was so deep in his thought that he didn't noticed his surrounding and ran directly into a person<p>

"Uff. WHATCH WERE YOU GOING BAKA" shouted a pink haired girl.

"Sakura-chan, the right person I was searching for, I need to talked to you" said a happy blond.

But Sakura was back to be the Uchiha no one fan girl and hit him on the head.

"BAKA WHY WOULD I TALKING WITH YOU" and was about to leave before Naruto said behind

"Because I have important information about Sasuke, something what nobody else know."

This got her attention.

"And what kind of information would that be?" she asked with an ached eyebrow.

He looked around if somebody was near but unfortunately the streets was full of people.

"I can't it tell you here Sakura-chan, maybe in a more private place" he whispered to her.

Now Sakura was curious, what did he know about her Sasuke-kun what nobody else know and why keep it a secret. To lose to her curiosity she says.

"Fine lets go to one of the training grounds there is enough privacy to talk. And I dare you when it is not worthy then I will punch you to the next week."

With that last words both ninjas in training headed to the nearest training ground. They haven't have to search long because the first one was empty.

"So what kind of information do you have about Sasuke-Kun what you cannot talk in public" demented Sakura immediately as they enter the training ground.

"Actually I want to asked you how it has felled to pierce Sasuke through the chest. And thank you for saving me, cool move by the way." Naruto said casually

"BAKA STOP LIEING I WOULD NE..."Sakura ranted before she suddenly froze. She remember how she pierced Sasuke and stopped him from killing Naruto. And then her mind exploded from pictures and memories from her past/future life and get her memories back.

"Urg" was all she said before she fainted

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said in shock and bend over her.

Not knowing what to do he could only wait for her to wake up. After few minutes she began to move.

"Urg my head. I fell like the day after the Ladies night with the older Kunoichis." muttered Sakura as she opened her eyes.

"Are you all right Sakura-chan" asked Naruto worried.

"Naruto?" whispered Sakura before "NARUTO" she shouted in joy and catch him in a bear hug and began to cry.

"Sakura...can't...breath" Naruto choked as his face turned blue. Sakura loosened her grip and asked.

"But how? Why? Why are we back in time Naruto-kun?" Naruto sighted

"I will explain everything later but at first we have to find Hinata so I can explain everything to both at you in the same time"

Sakura wiped her tears aside and nodded in understanding, also curious about what happened to Hinata.

Sakura said to Naruto to wait here for here because he was back to be the village pariah. After she went to the Hyuuga and convince Hinata to follow her they went to the training ground where Naruto wait for them. While there were traveling to the ground Hinata has her own thoughts.

'What happened to Naruto-kun that he need our help, especially my help. And since when did Sakura-san called Naruto with kun' her confusion grown even more as she saw Naruto standing on the field, perfectly fine.

"Ano N-Naruto-k-kun, S-S-Sakura-san told me y-you n-n-need my h-help" said the shy heiress.

"Yes I want to thank you for saving me for Sasuke with Sakura-chan" said our blond jinchuuriki with a bright smile.

"Uh?" Hinata tilted her head in confusion before her eyes widen as the same thing happen to her what happened to Sakura before.

"Urg my head" she said after some minutes

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?"

"NARUTO-KUN" shouted Hinata in an also happy tone like Sakura before and tackled her favorite blond and hugged him.

"Naruto-kun why are we back in time" she asked after she let him go.

"I also want to know Naruto-kun" Sakura added softly

And so Naruto explained everything to the girls what Kurama told him and how he fucked up and is unable to communicate with him. At the end of the explanation both girls shared a look before they went to the trees in the training ground.

He Watched in confusion as Sakura swung her arm back to hit the tree only to hold her hand in pain, while Hinata tried to use her gentle fist style with the result to fall miserably.

"Uhm Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan what are you both doing there?" asked a confused blonde.

"We looked what technique we still could use Naruto-kun, and it looks like we have to relearned everything we know. But we keep our knowledge so it wouldn't be as hard as by the first time, and probably faster" answered Hinata.

"We have to get stronger as fast as possible. My chakra reserves are back to nonexistent" stated Sakura as she began to practice the tree walking exercise. ' And I am back be useless' she tough bitterly.

Naruto nodded in understanding. This means he cannot perform his Rasengan. He formed his favorite hand seal and summoned dozens of clones. He grinned and shouted

"You right lets go dattebayo" and joint Hinata and Sakura in their training.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**So this was my first chapter hope you liked it and till to the next chapter. For the harem I will add ten girls around his age in addition to Sakura and Hinata. The already chosen's are(No particular order):**

**Temari**

**Samui**

**Karui**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Kin**

**Tayuya**

**Karin**

**the other two I haven't decided yet so I will make a poll on my profile for the next girls. Also I want to asked should I add also older woman's into the harem and when yes how many. The minimum are two and the maximum are four(maybe five but no more) for this pool please review it goes till to chapter five than I will decide it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes**

**First: I do not own Naruto or anything from him, what sucks.**

**Second: I have decided that I will bash every character in the Narutovers, with the exception of those ****where****I can think of****nothing.**

**Third: It gives no third note.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon talking"**

**'Demon thinking'**

(My notes or annoying comments) (BWUHAHAHAHA) ( ^_^)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Introduction<strong>_

* * *

><p>During the 5 days before the team assignment Naruto, Sakura and Hinata mastered the tree-climbing exercise and also the water exercise thanks to their previous experience shadow clones and advises from Sakura and Hinata. At today they wanted to start they training to relearn they techniques. They also planned what they have to do to handle the upcoming future.<p>

Sakura has cut her hair short again so they were back to the length after the chuunin exam and started to regain her friendship with Ino. She also tried to convinced her to stopped this stupid diet. At first she didn't want to listen to her and claimed that this was some cheap trick to get Sasuke away from her. Why should she, she herself wasn't better that her. But after she went with her to a near restaurant and began to eat like Chouji, she began to ease of a little. And after they talked to a Jonin Kunoichi who was eating on the side table she accept to eat a little more, but only a little(Like finally finish the meal she ordered). Well at least a beginning.

To the question from Ino for the sudden change of heart Sakura only said she got an epiphany. She didn't try to get her away from Sasuke and also not told her that she are no longer interested in him, because this would look to suspicious. In addition she get some supplies for the real genin test for her team. Because she keep her knowledge she know what they needed to pass.

Hinata asked her father why he still haven't give Neji the letter from his father. That Hiashi was shocked to hear these question from Hinata was an understatement. Nobody know about the letter with the exception of him and it was well hidden in his desk. In anger he demanded her to tell him from where she did know about the letter. The answer surprised him. She said that she found it accidently as she was searching for belonging from her mother because she missed her so much.

Unknown to her this had a huge impact on him. He too missed his wife and couldn't really blame her for searching for some belongings to remember her. Also he realize that his two daughters have it harder than himself and that they need a father since they mother is death. Especially Hanabi who have to grown up without even memories from her mother. To the disagreement of the opinion of the population Hiashi was not a cold bastard with a stick in the ass so deep that it came out of his mouth. NO! He was also an father who cares for his children but he have also have to acted like a Clan head and have to keep up an image.

Or that was his thoughts. As he thought about it more accurately he could hit himself for his stupidness. He vowed to act more like a father to Hinata and Hanabi from now on than rather like a Clan head. Same goes for Neji.

By the way where are her belongings by the way.

And Narutos task was to convinced the Sandaime to put them on the same team with Kakashi as they sensei. They agreed it would be better if Sasuke would not be learning under his command. Although Naruto insist to try to prevent Sasuke from leaving. Sakura and Hinata are against it, for the main reason they do not care about him anymore (this goes for Sakura, Hinata didn't care for him at all) and hate him for what he have done, but agreed to help him after he told him everything he knows. Yes Naruto told them the truth about the Uchiha massacre and the Kyuubi attack. But under only one condition: He have to promised that he will not hesitate to kill him when he leaves again. And who said they could not get their revenge in another way.

Back to Naruto quest. In fact the task was really easy for him. With some threats about some burning books and to slip the information that he used his Cristal ball to peep on the woman's side of the hot springs and that it exist a law that allowed the female Kunoichi to hit the living shit out of the Hokage if he peeped on the female ninjas.

Oddly one purple haired ANBU was really thrilled to heat this news. Don't to say that she helped Naruto to get his wanted team alongside other demands from her and threat to tell every Kunoichi about this law. Well long story short Naruto succeed in his mission and without the use of his harem jutsu. This was something both girls have made him clear not to use to get there on the same team or they would give him the most horrible beating that he would ever know and would make him fell hell was like heaven. The killer intent they both lead out would have made Kurama peed himself when he was awaking.( I don't think I have to mentioned that he was scared shitless by the threat)

He also have dragged the girls to Guy sensei. They were at first confused what Naruto want from Guy and why they have to go along. As he explained the reason all three have a evil grin on they face and laugh like some mad scientist.

So now they are waiting in the academy to be assignment to their team and to see were Sasuke would be placed. They were the first who arrived and sat on the last row waiting for Iruka to show up and assign the teams.

Slowly the room was filled with students. They ignored the three and take quietly they places. Some started some small talk with their neighbor to past the time. All in all quiet. The peace was broke as Sasuke enter the room and take his seat and began to do his favorite free activity, brooding, and his fan girls immediately began to fight for the seat next to him. As usually he ignore them. It became noisier as Ino burst into the room and shouted

"HA TAKE THAT FOREHEAD I WAS FOR YOU AND WILL TAKE THE SEAT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN"

"Actually Ino I was the first who arrived and waited her all the day" Sakura answered from her place as she waved her hand to greet her ex ex friend and ex love rival.

Every person sweat dropped at the act.

"And why are you not fighting for the seat next to Sasuke-kun forehead?" The blond ask.

"Where is the point about fighting over a seat next to Sasuke when I will temporary on his side when I am on his team." Sakura began as she stands up and walked towards Sasuke.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and look at Hinata who only gives him a knowing smile.

"But that doesn't mean I can flirt with him" she finished as she take a seat on Sasuke's desk. "Hi Sasuke-kun how are you" she said in her old fan girl manner.

"Hnpf" was all she gets.

"Oh. My. God. Hinata was right" Sakura whispered with a shocked expression on her face loud enough for everyone near her to hear.

"And in what was Hinata right forehead?" Ino ask.

"Sasuke is gay" stated the pinked bluntly.

"I AM WHAT!" Sasuke roared, standing up.

The room instantly gets silence. Not because of Sakuras statement, but because the stoic Uchiha are showing for the first time some real emotions. And especially in front of other peoples.

Sasuke glared at Hinata and growled "How do you get to the idea that I am gay Hyuuga"

"Oh don't be so aggressive Sasuke. It only something I concluded through observation. I mean really every man would kill to be in a position like you where." Hinata repel back.

"What nonsense are you talking about"

"I mean that almost every girl in the class, heck in the whole village is after you and would throw themselves to the ground for your own pleasure. You only have to say it and they would do it. But you totally ignore it and so I thought you must be some kind of homosexual if that let you complete cold." The Hyuuga finished her explanation.

"Fuck you, I am straight!" Sasuke shouted to the girl his glare deepened.

Every boy in the class by now have a hard time to old they laugh by the display before them and all the girls, really all girls, are exchanging looks with each other as they are believing Hinata's accusation.

And Naruto? Well he is short of the edge to burst out laughing his as of and rolling on the floor.

"Is it true Sasuke-kun are you really from the other side?" Ino asked fearfully.

"Don't listen to her she don't know what she is talking" Sasuke protest.

"But Sasuke-san you don't have hide your true self, I am sure you will find a man who will love you for who you are and not for your name" Hinata comforted Sasuke with cheerful smile on her face.

This was the last straw. Now every boy in the class burst out laughing they asses of and Naruto could not longer hold himself and rolled on the floor holding his stomach. The grimace on the girls faces looked traumatized.

'Serves you right you scum' though Sakura and Hinata who grinned inwardly. (*self-satisfied sight* Public humiliation. What a nice alternative way to get revenge without killing)

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!"

"Morning class" Iruka greeted the class and interrupt Sasuke in his rant. He blinked and look at the unusually class "What's going on here" he asked.

Naruto managed to catch himself to answered still lightly laughing "Nothing Iruka sensei, we only learned some interesting news about our friend Sasuke"

Sasuke only glared at him before he catch himself and sit back on his seat.

Iruka only look in confusion into the class but shrugged this off. "Alright every one take you seat" He announce to the class with a stern glance.

As everyone take they seat he continued "Alright everyone first of all concratulation for passing the test and becoming Genins of Konoha"

"But when that is true why is than Naruto doing here, he couldn't even perform a single bunshin." asked Kiba in a mock tone. This ticked of both Sakura and Hinata but they remained quiet.

"Actually Kiba naruto did pass or why would he wear Konohas forehead protector. Now as I said congratulation for becoming Gennins of Konoh…(Boring speech about how proud he is of all of them and what they have to expecting for live of an Shinobi Blablabla and skipping the other unimportant teams who nobody cares of(How cruel T_T) )…and Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga,your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake, Team eight will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha your sensei will be Kurenei Yuhii…"

"Great I am on the same team with the emo-gay-queen" Kiba mutters before he looked at Sasuke "Don't hit on me understood!"

Sasukes eye is twitching by this insult but decide to ignore it. For now.

'So Sasuke is on the team with Kurenei-sensei' thought Sakura.

'I hope Kurenei-sensei can handle this prick' worried Hinata for her former sensei.

'Por Kiba and Shino' pitied Naruto

"Bee quiet, team nine is still active and team ten will be Ino Yamanake, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Well that was all come here at three o'clock to meet your sensei. With that the class is dismissed.

* * *

><p>Team seven was the last remaining team. Everyone else has already left with their respective Sensei. They sat there and no one said a word. After a while Sakura break the silence.<p>

"Naruto-kun because of you mark on your arm"

"Yes?"

"Well I think this could be the other method Kurama mentioned."

Naruto rose an eyebrow and look at his mark, why did he not think about it before" That would be possible but how I use it?"

"Well you said you were covered as you cropped us and the jutsu were activated..."

Naruto nodded.

"And Hinata looked at it with her Byakugan and told me it was pure red like the Kyuubi chakra so maybe you have only to concentrate some of the fox chakra and have to touch the person you want to give the memories back."

"And I should test it on Kakashi-sensei. Right?"

"Yes we alone cannot change the future we need help and Kakashi sensei will be a great aide and before we give others they memories back we have to find out how?"

Naruto nodded again the reason is logical.

They spent the rest of the time arguing about what they will do on the bell test and how their want to managed to give Kakshi his memories back. It is not like you can go to someone and tell him: 'Hey I am from the future and with this strange mark what look like an nine tailed fox will give you your memories from the future' They would probably think you were crazy. Also they thought about a way to punish him for being late.

They were so sunk in their discussion that they didn't notice Kakashi entering the room.

"Well is good to see you all take along so well" He said with his eye smile and get their attention."my first expression of you I like you. Meet me in five minutes on the rooftop" and with that he poofed away.

* * *

><p>After two team introduction and a finished day Kakashi walked home and land on his bed, for some reason totally exhausted.<p>

But tonight and the following nights he would have his most vivid dreams he would ever have.

Dreams of his past live.

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

**Kakashi's ****punishment and marking**

Kakashi stand on the rooftop and waiting for his team to arrive. As they arrived and sat down he began.

"Now that we are all together we should start to known each other better. So I want you all to introduce yourself to each other."

"Introduce yourself?" asked Hinata.

He nodded "Yeah tell me you name likes and dislikes Hobby and dreams and the stuff like that"

"Why don't you start sensei to show us how it goes" Sakura suggest.

"I should start first? Okay. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of you business, my hobbies, I don't feel like to tell them and my dreams, I have never thought about them. So pinky your next" Kakshi finished and pointed at Sakura.

A evil grin appears on Sakuras face, shared with Hinata and Naruto. Oh they have waited for that.

"Alright, my name is Sakura Haruno, I like the flames of youth…"

'What!?' thought Kakshi, really hopping that he had misheard this sentence.

"…and to rape innocent males….

'NANNIIII!'

"…and to peep on the male side of the hot spring. Also my friends and shopping. My dislikes a perverts who peep on womans but don't have the balls to show themselves naked in front of them. My hobbies are peeping, violation and spreading the flames of youth. My dreams is to live in a world who bright shined in the youthful flames." Sakura finished with a bright smile on her face.

At the end of the introduction Kakashi is to horrified to response and only catches himself as Naruto began his introduction

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like also the flames of youth and the beating I get every day from the villagers especially those on my birthdays, they are the most pain fullest and cruelest, hmm how wonderful…"Naruto said with a dreamy look on his face.

'A MASOCHIST' Thought Kakashi horrified.

"…my dislikes are perverts…"

'He is one himself' Kakashi sweat dropped

"…and rapist who do not want to rape me."

'HE IS GAY! Or he want to be raped by woman's'

"My hobbie are getting beaten and pranks. My dream is…"

'Please say to became Hokage, please say to became Hokage, please say to became Hokage, please say to became Hokage' repeat Kakashi in his head, really hoping that at least one thing from their file would be true. So long, no luck.

"… That I will die an so most horrifying and painfully death that even the devil would to be afraid to use this methods" Naruto finished his self introduction

'HE IS SICK IN HEAD; SENSEI'S ONLY SON HIS A SUICIDAL BRAINSICK MASOCHIST, SENSEI FORGIVE ME' thought Kakashi who is now pale like chalk wile in his head an chibi Kakashi is crying waterfall tears.

"O-Okay then you girl whit the white eyes, your turn" he said and inside prayed 'I really hope at least the she is sane'.

"Hay My name is Hinata Hyuuga I like, no I worship the flames of youth and to see when people get mistreated and raped, I dislike when that happened when I am not near to watch and my hobbies is also my dream and my dream is.." she make a stag wait before she continued.

"TO DOMINAT THE WORLD AND MAKE IT TO A PLACE WHERE EVERYONE VIOLET AND GET VIOLETED FROM EVERYONE WHILE THEY FLAMES OF WILL SHINE BRIGHTED IN THEY HEARTS AND ME AS THEY MISSTRET AND THE HUMAN WILL ONLY SERVE ME TO FULLFIT MY PLEASURE" shouted Hinata with flames in her eyes.

Kakashi was non pale like he was made out of paper not believing what he had heart. 'What is this all they act the total opposite like that what I have read in their filles it is like...it is like they make that on purpose. Yes that is it. That's only a prank from them to me' kakashi though try to comfort himself before...

"HINATA-CHAN" Shouted Naruto" I HAVE A NEW DREAM AND THIS TO HELP TO MAKE YOUR DREAM TRUE"

"ME TOO HINATA-SAMA I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO HELP TO FULLFIT YOUR DREAM"

"NARUTO-KUN! SAKURA-SAN!"

"HINATA-CHAN!"

"HINATA-SAMA!"

'No NONONONONONONONONOOOO!' Kakashi though frantically as he saw his student going in a him well knowing position.

"LET OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTLY IN THE WORLD!" The shouted in union as the sunset Genjutus appears behind them.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" he screamed before he collapsed to the ground, twitching uncontrollable and foam coming out of his mouth thru his mask.

His scream was heard in all element Nations.

The three are now looking at the unconscious form of their sensei.

"I think we overdo it Naruto-kun" Sakura stated.

He only laugh sheepishly and rubbed the backside of his head.

"But this is a good chance to give him his memories Naruto-kun" Hinata added.

"You right" the blond answered and began to concentrate some of Kurama's chakra. The mark began to glow red and as he touched Kakashi one of the tails disappear and reappeared on Kakshis arm.(More like a fox with one tail appears).

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 2<strong>

**Hope you like the chapter and the omake even when I have overdo it a bit *Insane laugh***

**And to clear make some mistakes from my last chapter . When you want to vote for the last two girls for the harem around Naruto's age go on my profile and vote in the poll.**

**And when you want to vote if older woman's should join the harem vote via review by you say how many and the name of said woman (you can choose every woman you have in mind and I mean EVERY woman with the exception of Tsume and married woman's or mothers even the deaths I can make them alive again). You can choose between two to four, even if I would prefer lesser older woman's(Adults).**

**Reviews who didn't say anything about the older woman joining I will count that as a no.**

**With this word till the next chapter**

**TheNiemand**

**Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

**First: I do not own Naruto otherwise he would go out with Sakura and Hinata**

**Second: English is not my native lanugage and I suck at it so exept grammar and written mistakes.**

**Third: I will bash everyone, with no exception, with the exception of those where I do not get good ideas**

**Fourth: This chapter was overworked, hoped it is now better**

**Firth: Let the story beginn**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Genin Test<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi was standing in a trainings ground of the leave wondering what he does her. He gaze around the field and spotted three peoples his new Genin squad but this one without Hinata but instead of Sasuke.<em>

_'Uh? I haven't Sasuke in my team but why is he then here?' He thought as he walked torwards them to asked what they are doing here while observing what they do._

_Naruto is tied to one of the plough and the other two are eating their lunch as Sasuke offered Naruto his bento. Shortly after Sakura does the same._

_As he reached them and wanted to greed them another Kakashi apears out of the nowhere and screamed "YOU!..." while lecking out some of his killer intent_

_All three flinched back in fear and expecting the worst and Kakshi though 'What the f***'_

_"...all past" finished this Kakashi with his eye smile as the surrounding began to swirl around and the scene chanced._

_This time Kakshi was on an unfinished bridge with a thick mist present. In front of him he saw two people. The first one was the Missing Nin Zabusa Momochi who is held by his hunter dogs. His eyes gone wide as he recognized the other person. It was himself and this one formed his only one original move._

_"CHIDORIE" the other Kakashi shouted as he stormed toward Zabusa who is unable to move because of the dogs._

_As copy was about to pierce thru Zabuzas chest a Ninja around Naruto's age appears in front of Zabuza, taking the attack instead of Zabuza. The ninja was death immediately._

'_What is this?' he thought before the scene changed again._

_Kakashi was now on the rooftop of the Hokage tower and looking at a crowd of peoples all dressed in black like they were on a funeral. In front of the peoples were pictures from Shinobis lined up on a bench with flowers before every picture. In the middle was the picture of the Sandaime Hokage._

"_The Sandaime is death" he said to himself as he saw how he put a flower before the picture._

_The scene chance again and this time he was in a tent together with another clone of himself, his old comrade Tenzo, an older looking Naruto who is bandaged and a pale boy he have never seen before._

_This Naruto explained them about the night when the fox attacked and how he meet the fourth._

'_Naruto meet his father?' wonder Kakashi and observed the situation. After they finished their discussion the copy asked the older Naruto._

"_What did the fourth tell you?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Fathers usually have things to say to their sons."_

_Naruto smiled before he response "He said he have faith in me"_

_Kakashi smiled underneath his masked at the display before him but faded away as the scene chanced again and he stand in a battlefield. Around him are the corpes of older versions of the newly graduated genins. All death. And before him stand also an older Sasuke and another Kakshi in front of each other._

_This Sasuke has an evil grin on his face and in his eyes he has eternal mayengeko sharingan._

_"NE Kakashi are you still thinking that you can beat me? Your former student?" he asked in an icy voice._

'_Former student?'_

_The copy glared at Sasuke and growled "You are no longer a student of my Sasuke!" the venom in his voice so thick Kakashi can virtually touched it._

"_HAHAHAHA as if I have ever see you as my sensei now AMETERASU"_

_The other Kakashi began to erupt in black flames and scream in agony._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR"_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" Kakashi screamed as he roused up from his bed. Cold sweat covered his whole body.

'What was this? Was this a dream?' he thought and looking at his hand. He shocked his head 'No this was too vivid to be a simple dream, but what was it then? Visions from the future? But Sasuke is not on my team.' Sighted and not knowing what goes on he goes out of his bed shakily and went to the bathroom.

After a quick shower and dressing he noticed the fox like mark on his forearm, something he missed yesterday due to his exhausted.

'What the hell is this and where did I get it?' he though as he looked around to see if somebody sneaked inside. No trail of something like that. So this means he have get it yesterday. The question is when? During the talk with Kurenai and the Sandaime where Kurenai insist to an member replacement aka he should give her Hinata and he became than Sasuke, but the Hokage said that he have his reasons and if the team didn't work he could always reformed them. No she never touched him there. Maybe a Genjutsu? He formed the tiger sign with his hand and screamed

"Kai"

The mark was still there so no Genjutsu. Kakashi though further. What happened yesterday after that? Yes he meat his new Genin squared (two hours to late) but he fall asleep on the…then it hits him. How could he think that he fall asleep on the rooftop, even more when he was the one who was too late. He was unconscious and in that time the three must have done something to give him this mark. By the way why was he unconscious? (Who those who wonders, his mind has erasure the first introduction due to prevent him to be permanently traumatized and as he awaked Naruto Saskura and Hinata told him he was asleep as they arrived. Weakened from the shock he believed them for now.)

Decided to keep that for now to himself he get out of his apartment to meet his team for the real test. And afterwards he will get his answers in one way or another.

* * *

><p>Naruto Sakura and Hinata are already waiting for they sensei to arrived on the trainings ground. They arrived at the stated time even if they know that Kakashi would be two hours too late. This was only because to prepare they traps for the test.<p>

"Yo sorry that I was late you see…"Kakashi began as he was interrupted

"You came across a black cat and have to take detour to avoid bad luck?" (Naruto)

"Have to help an old lady to across the street?"(Sakura)

"Lose yourself in the road of live?"(Hinata)

Kakashi sweat dropped. 'Are my excuses really this lame?'

"Well anyways today I will test you if you are ready to become Genin. The test is simple you only have to take one of the bells from me to pass." He said pointing at the bells on his belt.

"But Sensei there are only two bells" Sakura said knowing the reason already

"That is right Sakura only two will pass and the other will go back to the academy. Any questions left? No! Good. You have time till noon to get the bells. And some advice. Come with the intent to kill me ore you will never have a chance. On go it begin. Ready, set GO!" he shouted and all three Genin vanished into the wood.

'Hmm a good ninja knows how to hide his presence, so far they know this lets see how good they are' Kakshi thought at he too go into the wood.

"Do you all still know the plan" asked miss pinky and get shared nodding from her two team members.

"Good then let us begin" and with that the tree started they plane.

(some time later)

Kakashi is sitting on a stone reading his favorite porn... eh book as he sense a presence. Looking up from his book he see Naruto standing in front of him his foxy grin on his face.

"You know you will not get the bell when you come to me directly"

"Oh I only wait for the two to showed up to began the plan."

"Plan?"

"Yeah like how we can kick your ass"

"I hardly doubt that you will successes, but you are free to try" Kakashi said and thought 'They came with a plan to attacked were they will attacked me together, maybe I have found finally a team that I can pass'

"And while we wait let's have some fun" Naruto said as he put his hand in a cross form and summoned three clones into existence and let them charge at Kakashi.

'Maybe not' Kakashi thought and easily display the clones "Common do you really think that some clones are enough to beat me?"

"Näh, otherwise you wouldn't be deserve the rank of a Jonin, Kakashi-sensei. I only want to give you some entertainment while we wait for the plan to start. "Naruto said and summon another set of clones "That and I want to talked to you"

"Wouldn't then be better to talk with you when I didn't have to fight a bunch of clones?"

"Common you are a fucking Jonnin, multitasking stand in the job description, or are you telling me you don't have it what it takes to be a Jonnin" Naruto said in a fake disappointed tone and let his clones attack Kakashi. He only rolled his eye at his antics.

"Fine, whatever. so you talked"

"You locked a little bit worked out, Sensei. Any particular reason for it?"

Kakshi smiled under his masked giving his trademarked eye smile as he punched a clone in his gut, dispelling it and giving another one a kick in his face "Only a bad dream nothing you should be worry about it."

"Bad dreams like having team seven with Sasuke instead of Hinata-chan?" aksed as he summoned four clones this time who immediately stormed at Kakashi.

Kakashi stiffed for a moment but recovered immediately and blocked a kick of one of the clones into his face, catching the clones leg and throwing him into two other clones "Ähm, yes, you guessed right" he said surprised, avoiding the attacks of the two remaining clones

"Or a fight with the demon of the Hidden mist on a unfinished bridge?" Naruto pressed summoning another set of four clones.

"How?" Kakashis eyes widen, curling as he get punch in his guts and blocked a kick aimed for his face, like some revenge the clones want to give them and displayed both with precise punches and two other with kicks. Looking at Naruto, who had sometimes during his fight sat down cross-legged with his fox grin he spoke again.

"Or have you dreamed of an Invasion of Konoha from the Suna Oto force, leaded by Orochimaru?" Another set of six puffed into existence and picked up were the others finished

'WHAT?!' The one eyed Jonnin thought and now has little trouble to fight the clones due to his distracted mind about what Naruto had said

"Or have you had a Nightmare how Sasuke killed you with balck flames?"

Kakashis eyes widden, quickly swung his leg around and hit three clones with it, and cathcing another by his wrist and throw him to another while he display the last one with a strong punch in his stomach. He locked at Naruto and asked "How did you know that?"

"For the same reason I know that you have neglected your duties to you sensei, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hogake, the Yellow flash of Konoha and more importantly, my father" Naruto said fixing the Jonnin with a hard look.

"You know who my parents were, how couldn't you, you was his prized student after all"

"Naruto...I...how...I couldn't" Kakashi tried to defend himself miserably. Naruto let out a heavy sight.

"I know it was hard to loose everyone...Obito...Rin...than your Sensei, but couldn't you at least looked at me or exchange two or three words with me. What was is what prevent you to look at you senseis only son and let him suffer every day of loneliness?"

"Naruto I couldn't...but I couldn't...the Sandaime, the council, you fathers enemys" Kakashi babbled, trying to explain his absent in Naruto childhood. But Naruto stopped him by holding a hand up.

"Safe it Sensei I don't want to hear it. I have only one think to tell you" the blond explained with a stern tone. Kakshi tensed up asked.

"What?"

"NOW!"

The already tiered Shinobi was taken by surprise as Sakura and Hinata stormed out of the bushes with Kunai's and Shurikens in their hands and throwing them him. Decided to talked with Naruto about this topic later and turning to his more professional side, he took a Kunai from is weapon pouch and deflect the coming barrage of sharp flying metal pieces. "Those tricks will not work on me. You have to come with..." Kakashi lectured as he was interrupt from poofing sounds. Eyes widen he looked down and released that every throwing Shuriken and Kunai was a transformed clone of Naruto. His eyes widen even more as he saw that every of the orange claded boy has special tags on him.

'Oh shit' was all he thought before

BOOM

* * *

><p>Hiashi walks thru the Hyuuga component, worried about the test his daughter have to take. He wouldn't be worried if he hadn't heard that her sensei was the Kakashi Hatake, the man who have let failed literality every Genin team he get.<p>

Letting out a heavy breath he continued his walk as an branch member came towards him.

"Greeting Hiashi-sama"

"Greeting Royoko"

"You seem deep in though Hiashi-sama!" the branch member comment

Hiashi eyed the branch member. Royoko was one of the thrust fullest sevens in the whole clan and decided that he can opened himself to him a bit "It is because of Hinata…"

"What is whit Hinata?" Royoko interrupted worried. He, like most of the branch house, liked Hinata because she is the only main member who treat the branch member like family instead like slaves.

"Yes, as I said it is because of Hinata and her Gennin test that she take and I am worried because of her sensei that she will because of him."

"I wouldn't be worried about that Hiashi-sama. As I know Yuhii-san is very close to…wait did you just say 'him'?" asked the Hyuuga confused.

"Yes, you see her sensei is no other than Kakashi Hatake, son if the white fang and student of the Yondaime Hokage, the man who have never let pass one Genin team, and some of them were the rookie of the year, and I fear that because of Hinatas 'nature' that she will also fail." Hiashi finished is explanation.

"I see I will prepare some cinnamon buns to cheer her up. But I was searching for you because of Hinata-sama"

"Searching for me because of Hinata?" He asked surprised

"Yes Hinata-sama has recently bought some supplies and have paid it with the funds of the clan" Royoko said and handed a list to Hiashi.

Hiashi go thru the list and looked up "Ninja wires, dozens of Kunais and shuriken sets, a Fuuma Shuriken, reams of exploding tags, several herbs and medical supplies? Did Hinata prepare herself for a war?" he asked.(Not she but Sakura. Hinata gave only her the clan credit card to buy all the stuff)

* * *

><p>(Back to Kakashi^^)<p>

'What is this' Kakashi thought frantically as he run thru the forest, 'first Sakura and Hinata throw a bunch of Kamikaze clones at me and then they sent exploding Kunais after Kunais at me and there is this issue with Naruto. Where did he know what I have dreamed and who his father was. Did the…' *pling* 'Shit!'

Kakashi has activated a trap in his run and has to avoid some flying Kunais and Shurikens, this time without exploding tags, as a log swung at him. He slipped under the log and get a better look at it. His eye is twitching as he saw that the log was full of exploding tags 'Oh common that's getting old' he though before he used a kawanari to save his ass.

Approaching carefully true the forest Kakashi scanned the area for his team and other possible traps.

"Lost yourself in the road of life Sensei?" Asked a voice from above.

Eyes widen Kakashi looked up to see Sakura grinning at him upside down from a three branch.

'She knew already the tree climbing exercise?' Kakashi thought a shocked

"What's with that face Sensei, disappointed that I didn't stand on the branch so you can peep under my skirt, you pervert" Sakura taunted him.

"I AM NOT PEEPING UNDER SHIRTS " shouted a pissed of Kakashi his early surpries forgotten by his pink haired genin.

"Your not denying it that you are a pervert?" The roset asked confused

Kakashi huffed "You already think that I am a pervert because I read this wonderful books in puplic and will probably never chance this view of me, so why should I waste my energy to an impossible task.

"...no comment" She said and throw some Kunais at him which he easily avoid by jumping to the side only to jump again from another wave of sharp spiky iron from Naruto. This continued for a while with Naruto and Sakura luring Kakashi out of the forest into a clearing with a river. Where Hinata already waited for him and throw a kunai aimed to his face. He avoid it by simply turning his head to the side unknowing doing exactly what they wanted from him.

The Kunai aimed for his head cut a rope and activated a trap, which results that ninja wires shot out of the earth and wrapping themselves around Kakashis ankles, wrists and arms, holding him in place and keeping his arms apart so he cannot use any jutsus.

However Kakashi wasn't a Jonin for nothing and may the trap was good, it didn't hold him long enough. He concentrate some lightning chakra in his hand and burned the tine wires away. On time as Sakura and Hinata arrived by the side of Hinata.

"Already tired Sensei?" taunted Naruto with his fox like grin.

"Näh! I only get warmed up but I am impressed that you three made it this far." Kakashi lied while thought 'Damn they take my advise really serious I have the feeling they really tried to kill my and what is the most disturbing part is they could successes, no genin should know how to fight and lend traps like they did and they teamwork is nearly perfect, well maybe they are my first team I let pass, and then I can talk with Naruto about his father and my absence'

"You know, Sensei, you should use your Sharingan eye than maybe you could have a chance to survived us" Sakura said

Kakashis eyes widen "What did you just say?"

"You heard it right in the first time and I know that you get during the last war from your team mate and that it was your other teammate who perform the operation"

"How did you know that!" Kakashi nearly screamed, first Naruto know about his parents and now Sakura know something that even Guy didn't know.

"For the same reason we know you have a fox like mark on your right forearm" Naruto answered and on instinct Kakashi hand switch to touch said mark, only his years of ninja training prevent it and now was determined to finish this test and getting his answers from his students. If they want or not.

Rushing to his team at the same time as they do Sakura swung her arm to deliver a enhanced punch to Kakashis ribs, but he easily cached her by her wrists and toss her away while Sakura cursed inside her lack of speed in her younger body.

After that he avoid a Juuken strike from Hinata by using her head as a hold for a handspring and give a axe kick to one of Narutos clones in the air who tried to attacked him from above and pushing Hinata away. As soon as he landed he was ambushed with another set of clones who hold him on his legs, arms, ankles and back.

"Get the bells" command the one on his back.

But as one clone was about the reach the bells, Kakashi struggled on arm free and dispel the clone and get ride of the following clones with a series of punches and kicks and throw the original on his back into the river.

Only for said blond to spin in midair and landing on the water surface.

'HE ALSO KNOW WATER WALKING ALREADY' Kakashi screamed in his head frustrated and short before he go insane. Being distracted Hinata sneak behind Kakashi and give him some well placed Juuken strikes. Feeling a sharp pain in his arm and legs got him down on his knees and without really be able to do something against it Sakura grab the bells and run to Naruto with Hinata.

"Looks like we won Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said in a sweet tone jingling the bells to emphasize her point.

"How?"

"Well first we throw some henged clones at you with exploding..."

"No not that I mean how do you know that about me, about my past, my team, my sensei" Kakashi asked and looked at Naruto in his last part. "And what I dreamed, that was do accurate to be coincident, and how you fight against me, you didn't fight like fresh out of the accademy students, you three fight and worked together like Shinobis who have already seen death and sorrow and worked for several years together. And you skills and timing with traps are above what they teach you in the accademy and what a gennin should have acces to it. So I asked how and why?"

"What did you know?" Naruto asked

"I have dreamed five different scenarios which three of them you were right and another one was a aftermath of one you discribet, what have this to do with my question"

"Everything"

"Why!" Kakashi asked harsh his patient running low.

"Because that was no dream, but visions of the future"

"...What?"

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat there after Naruto and co have explain him everything and haven't hade said a word after and looks like.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto carefully after what looks like a eternity of silence.

"…"

"Did he lost it?" Sakura asked

"Dunno"

"This is quiet a Story, Naruto" Kakashi stated after a while

"Hard to believe" Naruto joked

"Indeed" Kakshi nodded" but still the only explanation I can come of for now how you know all this about me and your parents" Standing up he began to stretch his body" and well when you think about it, we live in a shinobi world where clusterfucks are a daily occurrence"

"You know who you parents are Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata curiouse

"You haven't told them?" Kakashi asked surprised

"Hehe no" the blond said sheepishly

"WHo were they?" Sakura asked also curious who Naruto parents were.

"Well it comes out that my mother came from a foreigner village and a clan with was destroyed during the last Ninja world war and it looks like I am the last member"

Sakura blinket before she said "So Tsunade sensei wasn't kidding when she said that you were the last of a clan"

"She said that?"

"Yes and that it was better that the council didn't know about your heritage otherwise they would use you to increase they influence and power over the village and would make you your puppet also a bigger pain in the ass than Sasuke."

"When did baa-chan told you that?"

"Heh! Well you see..." Sakura tried to explain

"You have earsdropped Tsunade-sama again Sakura-san"

"No no no I would never do such a thing and by the way what was the name of your parents Naruto-kun" Sakura asked chancing the subject as fast as possible.

"I...I don't want to tell it" Naruto said in a low voice

"Why not?" asked Sakura surprised, thinking he would be thilled to tell about his parents since he was so long without them

"I...I don't feel ready to tell it to anyone yet" he answered and prepared himself for the push to tell them, which to his surprise never came

"It's okay Naruto-kun tell us when you are ready" Sakura said with a warm smile

"We can wait Naruto-kun" added Hinata.

"Mina-san" Naruto said.

"Ähem" Kakashi interrupted and get everyones attention "When you three are done with madding" (Heavy blush from everyone and a little nosebleed from Hinata)" I would like to see this makr what you have mentioned"

Obeying Naruto unrolled his slave and show the mark to Kakashi. "Can you make it glow?" Naruto nodded and concentrate the fox chakra. The mark began to glow red and Kakashi inspect it.

"Ano Kakshi-sensei what are you doing" Naruto asked, feeling uneasy with Kakashi staring at his arm.

"I want to find a way to get also my memories back. I do believe you but I would prefer to get my memories all at one back and not bit by bit via my dreams." Kakashi said and touched the glowing mark.

His own mark began to glow and to burn."AAARR!" Kakashi screamed in agony.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" All three shouted in shocked. They see how strange lines appears all over Kakashis body, which looks like foxtails, red glowing.

In Kakashis mind appears picture after picture from event from his past life in a rapid space that he has trouble to follow them, even with his trained eyes.

He continued to screaming, switching and rolling on the ground holding his head in his hands and that for five minutes before the lines faded away, together with his screams. He lay there for several minutes, heavy breathing, his mind lay the new/old memories in the right arrangement on and his body feeling tired and his left eye his itching. After some minutes later he struggle himself to get on his knees.

"Are you alright Kakashi-sensei?" the only Genin boy in the group.

Kakashi looked at Naruto still breathing heavy with a stern look on his face before it chance into his eye smile "A little bit drained out and my body feelt like it was sent under a fire jutsu, but otherwhise I never felled better?

"And? did it work?" the purple eyed girl ask.

"Yeah it works, even when I have preferred to get them in a less painful way back" The Cyclops jokes rubbing his left eye.

"Something wrong with you eyes Sensei" asked the nurse in the group.

"Only itching a little pit, probably because of the high information flow and pictures I get, they where even too fast for my sharingan eye.

Finding the explanation reasonable and not out of world Sakura nodded and told him he should let his eye covered for a week and then it should be better. Then she smiled

"Ne ne, Kakshi-sensei didn't you forget something" Sakura said excitet and gesturing to the bells in her hand.

Following her hand Kakashi exed the silver orbs and catched what Sakura mean." Oh that. Well then you all three...pass. With flying colors" Kakashi said with his eye smile, arms spreading up and confetti raining down.

All three let out a crow and after they settle down Kakashi asked.

"So what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

**Never. Ever. Too late, ****EVER****!**

After Naruto, Sakura and Hinata discussed with Kakashi what they have to do he asked the question what he wnated to asked all the time.

"So Naruto when did you gave me that mark?"

"Uh you didn't remember?" the whiskered boy asked confused

"Remember what?

"Our first introduction Kakashi-sensei that who you afterward fainted" Sakura added.

Kakashi take a thinking pose on as his eyes widen when he remember what happened yesterday "Wait you mean this first introduction.. and the genjutsu... where real?" He asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes" They said in synch.

"Your...your...YOUR MONSTER! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO AN HUMAN BEEING" Kakashi shouted hysterical.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said in an icy voice which stopped Kakshi immediately.

"We have done this to you because you let us wait for nearly two hours and let me something clear Sensei" she said the part sensei like it was toxic "When you ever comes late again to an meeting or other important events without a good reason we will use this Genjutsu on you where it takes it full potential, in a group hug. And not those bullshit excuses from you, we want to hear the truth. I. Am. Clear" The pinket finsihed her treat.

Kakashi let this information sank in "No, no, please not, please, I will there on time but please never use this jutsu on somebody again, I will never be late and I will never use this excuses again, but please don't use this cursed Genjutsu again. Uah mommy" Kakashi whined as curled up to a ball and began to shake.

An evil idea popping in her head Sakura walks to Kakashi, putting a hand on his shoulder to conform him."Ne Kakashi where and when is the place where the Jonnin announce the failing and passing teams" Sakura asked

"In the Hokage office at three why did you a-" He answered as Sakura apply him a anesthetic, knocking him out cold.

"Ano Sakura-san. Why did you do this" Hinata asked

"You will see" Sakura said as she took out a rope, her eyes glowing darkly.

(Later Hokage office)

Sarutobi walkes on his office after another break to escape the evil paperworke to hear withc team have passed the real Test.

As he take his seat he notice something unexpected.

From the ceiling hang Kakashi. Enchained in a rope, in shibari style.

"Kakashi, how do you get there?" the third asked

"To be honest I have no Idea, but I will never come too late again"

* * *

><p><strong>And End of chapter three<strong>

**Hope You enjoyed it and till the next time**

**And Kakshi bashing is finished from here on.**

**Kakashi: Thank god**

**Me: What did you say?**

**Kakashi: Nothing**

**Me: Good ore I would be forced to punished you with more youthfull scenes**

**Kakashi: *gulp***

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

**I have also to said something about the older woman harem part.**

**I have decided that I will not add Yugao because Hayate will survive and also no daimo's and Shion (They will be included but not in a way you think you must wait later on the story. Much later)**

**For Kurenai I haven't decided yet if I should put her with asuma together again or should I change that, So she is still on the mark.**

**Also for the votes via review. Her AGAIN: ONLY four suggestion at max, min are two. When someone suggest more than four his vote is void. Why? Because the harem will then become too big to handle.**

**So not allowed is:**

**Married woman's**

**Daimos ( I have other plans with them)**

**Tsume**

**Koharu (TOO OLD TOO OLD AAA IT BURNS)**

**Natsuhi (sorry I can't work with her)**

**Yugao ( For me she is a blank card)**

**Allowed are:**

**Kurenai **

**Fuka**

**Mei**

**Yugito**

**Konan**

**Anko**

**Guren**

**Tsunade(I make her younger again)**

**Shizune**

**Kushina**

**Mikoto (I will find a way to bring them back to life)**

**And any other woman who came into your mind (Say her name and from where I will add her)**

**IT is important that you decide if four or only two woman's will join the harem than I can decide which will be a part of it. (But I have already get some good suggestions)**

**So everyone who have suggested to many please make a new vote with lesser womans Ok.**

**BUT REMEMBER THE FINAL DECICION I WILL TAKE MUHAHAHA**

**Ja Ne**

**The Niemand**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

**First: I do not own Naruto otherwise it would be more epic**

**Second: English is not my native language and I suck at it so expect grammar and written mistakes.**

**Third: I will bash everyone, with no exception, with the exception of those where I do not get good ideas**

**Fourth: I want again to apologize for my mistake in the last Chapter. ROBIN. EXE PLEASE FORGIVE ME**

**FITH: I Have Nothing for Fith**

**Sixth: Let the story begin**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Training and Love<p>

* * *

><p>She is frustrated. Literally frustrated. It is two weeks ago since she got her genin team and it was already a royal pain in the ass. Or to be exactly only one was. Our duck haired Uchiha survivor. This ego boosted self-centered bastard have nearly let the team failed because he thought he was superior, but also expect her to teach him every jutsu she know. The useless half of the council is not helping either way.<p>

But Kurenai was also happy, happy because Hinata have passed Kakashis impossible test but also integrate very well with her team. With a smile she remember the day the Jonnin announced which team past.

(Flashubacku)

The Hokage sat behind his desk and gestured to the present Jonnin to give him the results of the genin test.

"Team 1…fail" (Huh? Really? What a surprise!) some nameless Jonnin said

"Team 6 (Hurry for skipping) failed, really that was the pathetic group I have ever seen."

Kurenei sighted before she step for and said "Since Kakashi is laid like always I will continue. Team 8…passed…barely, this group has many to work for."

"no wonder with the weak Hyuuga heiress in your team" commend a random Jonnin.

Kurenai give him a glare and hissed "Only for you to know I have not Hinata in my team but the Uchiha and he is one of the main reason this team nearly failed"

"What? But that is impossible Kakashi have the Uchiha" the same moron response.

"Actually Kurenai-san is right Narabi *-san. I have placed Uzumaki, Haruno and Hyuuga in the same squad under Kakashis command while Kurenai-san get the Inuzuka, Aburame and the last Uchiha. And Kurenai-san, you were wrong about Kakashi. He is here in on time, even some minutes earlier and he also said he would never ever be too late to any meeting. EVER." the sandaime barge in.

This got dumfounded looks from everyone. Kakashi. On time! Earlier? Never ever too late? EVER! This must be some kind of trick or something else. Simultaneously every Jonnin formed the tiger seal and scream.

"KAI"

'I am really that bad' Kakashi thought from his place.

"This is not some sort of trick nor a Genjutsu and when you are done fooling around I would like to hear your report Kakashi" Hiruzen said and looking up.

Following his gaze all present Ninjas looked at the ceiling and saw…a tied up Kakashi hanging from the ceiling in shibari style.

"Kakashi? What are you doing there?"Asuma asked astonished.

"Hanging around" Kakashi joked, which earns sweat drops from every person present in the room.

"That was the worsest wordplay I have ever heard" muttered Asuma.

Ignoring the insult Kakashi looked at the Hokage " Well I should report about the test. Team 7…"

"Did we really need to make this, there is no way…"insult the same moron from before.

"…past, with flying colors"

(Flashback end)

She passed and that even with flying colors. She still could not belief this and was even more pleased to hear that she progressed well under Kakashis guard. She herself have seen it with her own eyes.

That was also the reason why she was searching for him at the moment. She hoped that she could get some tips to handle the Fan prick from him. heading to team sevens training ground she spotteted Kakashi aslo on the way to her destination. Without hestitation she called his name.

"Huh? Kurenai-san what gives?" The cyclops asked as he turned his head around.

"What gives? Well nothing except our last Uchiha get on my nerves. Seriously I don't know how to handle him and hoped that you could give me some advices" Kurenai said depressed.

"I see, but why did you asked me and not someone else?" asked Kakashi liglhy surprised.

"Because under you command Hinata developed so well and it looks like her self-confident has reached such a high level so fast that I thought you would be the best to give me a hand"

"I see you point and I have already something in mind but I have to first to discussed this with my team and then I can may help you. But until that hang in there."

"I see" Response Kurenai in a low voice.

And with that last word Kakashi headed to his team meeting and let the ruby eye Kunoichi alone.

* * *

><p>On team sevens trainings ground the two females have a spar while they waited for their male team mates to show up. As Sakura blocked one of Hinatas Juken strikes said girl asked a question.<p>

"Is something wrong Sakura-san?"

"Huh? Eh no-nothing is wrong Hinata" Sakura said defensively

"But you are slipping you moves and you look and move like you would wear a heavy burder, so what is it?" Hinata asked in gentle but stern tone. Sakura only looked sad to the ground. "I only want to help you?" she added with a smile.

After a moment of hesitation she gave in and sighted heavy " It is because of Naruto. I want to go out with him, date him but...but..." tears began to swell in her eyes and she began to cry"...but I can't...I was the reason for all his torment and sorrow...I don't deserves to be with him for...for what I have done to him, hit him, reject him for that traitor bastard. I...I have wasted so much time and now he would not even look at me, I am sure about it. I want a second chance but I don't think that he will give me one more. I also don't want to hurt you. You are the one who deserves him, not me. You have the right to love him, not me. You have always support him. You...you..." not longer able to hold it any longer she dropped to her knees.

Hinata kneeled beside her and embraced her in a hug. She know Sakura mean every world she said and now she tried to comfort her.

"Shi, sh It is alright Sakura-san, I am sure he will not hate you. Naruto-kun has is too good hearted for it to hate someone, especially you. He loves you has always do. And even if it's will hurt me, as long as he is happy so I am." Hinata said in a gentle tone as she would talk to her own daughter. "But there is one question I have to asked you" she added, her look getting hard.

Sakura looked her directly in the eye and wait for the question

"Do you love him?"

Sakura nodded her head enthusiastically

"Do. You. Love. Him?" Hinata asked again, not satisfied with a simple nod.

"Yes"

"I can't hear you"

"YES! YES! YES! YES! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE!" Sakura screamed from top of her lungs as her tears fall to the ground.

"Then I don't see a problem why you should not get a chance with him" Hinata answered.

"But what about you, wouldn't it break your heart when Naruto-kun is togheter with me?" Sakura asked worried for her friend.

"As I have said already. When Naruto-kun is happy so I am, and when his happiness lied by your side then I have no other choice to accept it. It is not as we can both have him" Hinata said with a hurt and sad look in her eyes.

Sakuras face brightened as Hinata said the last statement "But Hinata we can both have him. Naruto mentioned that he was the last of his clan right? And didn't it gives a certain law in such a chase?"

Hinatas eyes widen in relation "The Clan Restriction Act." she wispered.

"Exactly. You and me can share Naruto-kun between us. In this way neither of one is hurt and we both did get what we want. And what did you say?" Sakura asked her soon to be co girlfriend.

Hinata took a thinking pose and thought about it for a moment before she response. "Alright I'm in but there are some rules when this should work. Rule number one: Naruto-kun must approve it, when he say no than the whole idea is dead for us and we have to accept which one he will ever choose"

"Sound fair, the second rule?"

"We both have to decide which girl should join and we both must approve it, alongside with Naruto-kun. When he will really take part in the CRA he have to take more wife's than us."

Sakura nodded and gestured to her to continued"

"Rule number three: No more hitting"

"I haven't done it since we came back"

"I know I only want to make it clear. And the last one is: When you fucked up and break his heart this time I will kill you" Hinata finished with an cold voice.

"When I fucked up I let you" Sakura response in an also serious manner.

"Deal"

"Deal"

Both girls sealed they deal with an handshake and then both girl began to laugh.

"You know Hinata you have changed much after the war" Sakura stated

"Well fighting an insane Immortal and killing an corrupted traitor have a little impact on me" Hinata joked (Don't forget the group of S-Class missing nins who are after her boyfriend).

"And speaking of which her comes our dream man" Sakura said pointing in the direction where Naruto comes.

Both girls run toward her soon to be boyfriend and welcomed him.

"Hi girls. Is Kakashi-sensei still not here" the blond asked his team_mates_

"No but he is still in the margin area. But this is not important we need to talked to you" Sakura said.

Both girls explained Naruto everything from her talk and her idea and in the end he agreed which lead to two passionate kisses and cuddling.

* * *

><p>"Yo sorry that I am to latte you see Kurenai hold me in place to asked me for some help" Kakashi said as he only came 15 minutes too late.<p>

"Really? What is it?" asked Naruto confused

"Well she asked me to help her to handle Sasuke and in my opinion the perfect opportunity to handle our little problem"

"How?" all three asked together

"Training seasons with the other teams. In that way we can make the others stronger but also can keep an eye on Sasuke" Kakashi explained "We well train you daily but twice times in the week you will meet with the other teams. We will rotate which team train with which one. On this way every one will gain training from each Sensei, can keep an eye on Sasuke and strength his bond to the village and the most important is the damned civilian council will finally stop pressure me to train Sasuke"

"Sounds good what did you think, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan?"

"That is acceptable as long as you don't teach him this technique" Sakura said.

'Knowing the council they will force me' Kakashi thought sarcastically.

"As long as it helps Kurenei-sensei I agree" Hinata said.

"Alright as this is settle we begin our training now, but before we begin I want to find something out" Kakashi said as he pull two papers out of his pocket along with a book and handle the papers to Sakura and Hinata. "I want to find out which afinity your both have since we know Naruto's. I know you tree are busy relearning everything but that doesn't mean you can't learn other Jutsus"

Both girls nodded and channeled chakra to the papers.

Hinata's paper turn wet and Sakura's crinkle.

"good now that we know your affinity I can help you in your element training and Naruto" said blond looked up "I have something for you what you would like. It is something your clan was specialized" Kakashi finished and give Naruto the book.

"Thanks a lot Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said with a bright smile. This smile was replaced with a frown as he saw the title of the book 'The complete guide to sealing for complete and utter morons'.

"OIY KAKASHI-SENSEI! DO YOU MAKE FUN OF ME!" the hyperactive blond shouted.

"Of course not Naruto, I would never do such a thing" Kakashi lied and have a hard time not to laugh at Naruto's antics.

"I am sure he only want the best for you Naruto-kun" Sakura said, also holding her laugh

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei only considerate your problem from learning from books and have brought you something that you can understand easier" Hinata giggled.

"Not you two too dattebayo" Naruto said hanging his head defeated.

The rest of team seven burst out laughing at the blonds antics.

* * *

><p>The following two weeks go on a routine. Everyday team seven will meet at her trainings ground and would practice they daily training teamwork, than will do one or two missions and then go home. Twice the week they would either train a day with Asuma's team or Kurenei's.<p>

Both of them jumped on the idea of team training.

However Guy's team was never invited. As Sakura asked Kakshi why he only answered in a dark monotone voice

"It is a high crime to murder a fellow Konoha Shinobi, which I do not want to commit." To say that this scared the shit out of team seven was an understatement.

Before the two weeks(Before Sakura and Hinata became Narutos girlfriends) Naruto have managed to relearned the Rasengan (In cannon he managed to learn it in under one week) and work on doing it single handed, on both hands before he moved to the other variations of the Rasengan.

Sakura have in the first week concentrated to increase her chakra reserves and chakra control. In the second week she started to relearn her medic jutus.

Hinata there while work on her flexibility and her own fighting stile(*couch* Modified Gentle fist) also on her chakra reserves, as Sakura does.

Kakashi meanwhile have searched for Jiraiya with his ninken's.

In the two weeks with the training with the other teams, both, Hinata and Sakura worked on her element training in addition and Sakura have managed to gain most of her medic jutsus back. Still her enhanced fist are no nearly as strong as they used to be, too less chakra.(remember Medic Jutsus need Chakra control and knowledge so therefore is it easier for Sakura to relearn it because she have already the knowledge) Same goes for Hinata, but for her gentle fist. Sakura even teach her some first aid justus.

Naruto have read his book in the meantime. Even if the basics are boring and the clone fall asleep more than one time by reading it, Naruto was immediately fascinated by seals. Seriously this books downright scream to him: "HEY YOU MORON GET YOU ASS OVER HERE AND READ ME" Still he have a long way before him.

And because of the spars a small rivalry has built between the teams. More so for Ino. After Sakura beat her with easy she began to take her training more seriously.

And Sasuke?

Well he is still a prig but after Kakashi but him on his place he began to socialite with the others more and has a healthy rivalry with Naruto after he saw his improvement. But still...he is a prig.

* * *

><p>Now team seven was in the Hokage tower before the Sandaime after they have captured Tora, who escaped AGAIN! to give them they report and Hiruzen was about to give them another D-rank mission Naruto bust out.<p>

"Jiji give us a real mission already"

"But Naruto you only came a month ago out of the academy you have not enough experience to handeled higher missions."

"But how can we get enough experience when we only do errands and gardening, give us a real mission already" Naruto demand

"Naruto. Show Hokage-sama more respect" Iruka said sternly.

"But I give Naruto-kun right Hokage-sama, Iruka-sensei we can handle with easy a C-rank mission. I mean we managed to tied Kakashi-sensei up and hang him on the cieling in your office." Sakura added to support Naruto.

The Sandaime laugh at Sakuras statement and Iruka looked wide eyed at the three before him not believing his ears. He has heard rumors about Kakashi's incident but only thought about them as lies. When he saw Kakashi sitting in the corner with dark clouds above his head he know the rumors was true.

"Well I think I have the right mission for you" sandaime said breaking Iruka from his thoughts "You have to escort a man name Tazuna to his homeland in wave. He is a bridge builder and wait outside the room. How did this sound, Naruto?"

"Perfect, dattebayo!"

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

**Love hurt**

After team seven finished they training the tree genins walked to the vilage together.

"I still can't believe it that you two agreed to share me" Naruto said his hands behind his head.

"Believe it Naruto-kun" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"But why?"

"Because we love you both Naruto-kun. As I have told you in my first confession I have loved you all the time" Hinata answered

"Huh? When did you confess you love to me Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked confusid.

"During Pains invasion. Do you not remember?" Hinata asked in dipelive and ligh hurt voice

He shake his head negatively

"Naruto-kun will you tell me that you have forgot my love confession to you as I was about to stop Pain to capture you..." Hinata said bowling hear head so her hair cowered her eyes.

"...Which is by the way the most important moment in the life of every girl" Sakura added with her eyes twitching and her hand forming a fist, itching to punch something.

Naruto gulped heavy and laughed sheepishly and backed away slowly from the girls.

Hinata turned her head towards Sakura in a creepy manner " Sakura-san do you remember rule number tree?" She asked in way to sweet tone.

"Yes, I do"

"The rule is void" She said and Sakura was about to hit him as Hinata hold her arm out to stop her.

"Wait"

"What for" asked irritated pinket

"I get the first shot" She said with a angry face and cracking her knuckles

"YAAAMMMEEEEE!" Naruto screamed as he run away from his two girlfriends.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter and especialy the scene with Sakura and Hinata have put manny effort in there and I know I am not good at this emotional stuff but i can get better with time<strong>

**So I have also cloosed the pool from the Harem girls around Naruots age**

**In the Harem are**

**Sakura**

**Hinata**

**Temari**

**Samui**

**Karui**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Kin**

**Tayuya**

**Karin**

**Haku(female)**

**Shizuka**

**Tenten**

**Which older woman will join the harem will i announce in the next chapter**

**Till then**

**Ja ne and a HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**TheNiemand**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes:**

**First: I do not own Naruto or anything from him.**

**Third: You haven't notices that I skiped the second Note**

**Fourt: YOu have looked to cheek it**

**Fith: This is my first story and it's a challenge from Robin . exe to see the details visit their profile**

**Sixth: I am student and dont have much time to uplaid because of my exames i am in my last year so im bussy**

**Seventj: English is not my native language and I totally suck in englsh so expect some grammar and writing errors.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Zabuza Momochi<strong>_

* * *

><p>Team seven is currently moving to Tazunas house. They have already defeated the demon brothers and confrontet Tazuna about the real treat in the mission and so on and so on blalbalbla.(Do not want to write that again because I keep it like in cannon) with Hinata on the front, her Byakugan activated scanning the area before them. Sakura and Naruto on Tazunas left and right side and Kakashi in the last, as the mist suddenly began to thicker.<p>

"GET DOWN" Hinata shouted, as she and everyone throw them to the ground as a oversized kitchen knife fly over them and plunge into the near standing tree. A tall shirtless, meager man, with bandages covered the downhalf of his face, appears on the sword.

"What have we here? It isn't the famous Copy-Nin Kakashi Hatake? Hand over the Bridge builder and I let you life" Zabus said darkly, lightly amused.

"Oh! it is only Zabusa" Naurto said casually" Don't worry guys he is harmless"

A thick mark appear on his head, highly annoyed that that brat thought about him as no treat "_Harmless_? HARMLESS! WHO DO YOU CALL HARMLESS YOU FUCKING RUNT. I AM ZABUZA MOMOCHI, DEMON OF KIRIGAKURE, I HAVE..."

"Have killed a whole generation of graduations from the academy, afterwards this test was banished from the academy and you became a nuke nine from Kiri after you failed a coup de ead at the current Mizukage." Naruto interrupted.

Zabuza blinked one, two, three time, clearly surprised that this kid have no fear of him, before he asked in a growl "And where did you know that, heh?"

"That stand in every single Bingo Book where you appears" Naruto answered with a sweat drop.

Well this was embarrassing.

"But I have a question to you"

"Then asked?" Zabusa said want to full fit the last wish of the annoying brat before he rip his head off and use it as a cup.

"Why didn't you slashed you hitai-ate like every nike nin does? Your forehead protector is still intact as was that of the demon brothers. So I ask why?

"Why did it concern you?" he asked mockingly back. This time Sakura answered

"Every nuke nin damage they forehead protector to show that they have cut every ties they have to their former village. And yours is still intact, means you have still some connections to it, but why you are a nuke nin, wanted to kill you kage"

"She is right you wouldn't keep your hitai-ate when you betrayed your village. SO why?" Kakashi added.

Zabusa eyed the group for moment before he speak "You are right. I haven't cut my ties to my former village. When you really want to know it the current Mizukage started a genocide against those with kekke genkais and murdered a good portion of the population of the hidden mist. That results to a revolt from the bloodline user alongside some who didn't agree with his decisions. I am one of those. And to help the rebels I take every job I get and send the money to them."

"But why don't you asked other villages for help" Hinata asked.

Zabusa snorted "And which one? Kumo is a power hungry village who would trie to gain some of our bloodlines for theme self, the same goes for Konoha. Oh don't look so innocent I know about the council in knoha and how they worship those with bloodlines and does everything to posses them, controll them. I have heard how they are pampered the last Uchiha of them. Iwa is not trustful and Suna nins are not suite able for water areas."

"But I am sure Hokage-sama would help you when would explain him your situation" Sakura said.

"Haven't you listen to me pinky, I not worried about the Hokage I don't trust your council, and beside an nuke nin like me would never make it safe to the gates without being attacked and captured. So you see I don't have another chance as to gain money one myself without to come dependent on another village."

"And that is the reason as to work as an mercenary for some tyrants'" Naruto nearly shouted

"When it is the only way than yes" Zabusa said as he pick his sword and ready himself to attack as an idea popt in Narutos head.

"BUT IT GIVES ANOTHER WAY"

Zabuza raised an eyebrow "And that would be?"

"mercenary's"

Zabuza ground "Really funny kid do you really believe we didn't think about that"

"But I mean Ninja mercenary's"-"Brat I"-"Let me finish I mean your hire shinobis from the mayor villages and say the mission information are classified and cannot be discussed in front of the Kage, because of eavesdroppers."

"He is right" Kakashi added" I was a former ANBU and receive missions that was top secret and with little information, like meet the informant in location A or B."

Zabuza frowned "But wouldn't you Hokage get suspicious when I or a stranger would hire Jonins without much information"

"I am sure he when you explained that he wouldn't mind and the secret mission is only to avoid the council. Only that you know it, he like them neither."

Zabuza thought about the offer for moment "What will happen when he refuse my request, What will guarantee me that I will not be arrested the moment he refuse?" he asked

"Well I didn't think he will refuse you, he isn't that kind of human but when he will I will personaly escort you to the border of the fire land, kind like a protection mission with only one ryo payment" Kakashi answered.

"And the council will not be informed?"

"Nope"

Zabuza grinned underneath his mask "I like your style kid. Alright I accept you offer" He said as he stuck his sword on his back. He glanced at Naruto "You got a name kid?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage"

"Future Hokage" muttered Zabus "Well then we shall go you wannabe Hokage"

This tick Naruto off "WHO YOU CALL YOU A WANNABE YOU EYEBROWNLESS FREAK. COME HERE AND I SHOW YOU WHAT A WANNABE IS!" He shouted angrily at Zabusa and was about to jump on him and punch him into a puddle. Only Kakashi stop him of his effort by holding him in the air by his collar. Sakura shook her head in amusement and Hinata giggled at his antics and Zabusa only laugh at him before he shouted into the forest.

"Haku! Come out we are no longer after this man." in an instant a short person in a battle kimono and a hunter nin mask appears on his side.

"May I introduce you this is my apprentice Haku. Haku we will help this Konoha nins to complete they mission. You mission is to protect the bridge builder right."

"Officially: Yes. In officially we are rescuing the land of wave from Gato." Naruto answered.

"Huh I see" He chuckled darkly sending a chill down team sevens spine."Haku we will go with this Konoha nins to the bruidge builder house and rest and tomorrow we will do some bussines"

"Understood" said a feminine voice.

"Wait. What kind of business?" Sakura asked.

"Oh only exterminate some vermin named Gato" He answered and headed to Tazunas house.

Kakashi turned his head to Tazuna with his eye smile "Well looks likes you problem with Gato is no more" and with that he gestured the rest to follow the masked missing nin(Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto know from her past experience that Zabusa didn't like this man so they don't asked questions)

* * *

><p>In Tazunas house the group sat on the table and disguise with Tazuna about the construction of the bridge.<p>

"How long will you think will it took to finished the bridge" Kakashi asked.

"Depended how many builder are working on the bridge, many were afraid because of Gato but since this maniac take care of him I think more and more will come back so I would say not longer than a week." Tazuna answered.

"I am not a maniac" Zabuza shouted.

"Yeah sure and Kakashi-sensei is not a pervert" Sakura says sarcastically

"Anyways this is good to hear, as faster the bridge is finished as faster this land can recover and as faster we can go back and as faster I can buy new books" Kakashi list on and ignore Sakura's insult.(sorry horrible grammar I know)

"Arg Why did you ever read this crap, and what happened to you old ones" Sakura shouted

"Well it looks like someone have the brilliant idea to steal my previous icha ichas" He said and glanced at Sakura" It would not be the case that someone of you have it and take use of it" he said in a smug tone.

Hinata flinched at this comment but no one notice it and Sakura and Naruto became a deep shade of red which could only be topped by Hinata before Sakura shriek "PERVET Why do you thing we could ever have it or rater use it"

"Well you three spent really much time together and, _alone_, and you are a very young. In addition we have here a girl who have a crush on her teammate" He pointed at Hinata, who blushed even deeper and hide her nose bleed "a clueless boy who have a crush on her other teammate" now pointing at Naruto who was as red as Hinata" and said teammate which self is a pervert" Kakashi finished.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT" Sakura screamed.

"Uh? But in your introduction you said something others"

Sakura blush deepened as she remember the introduction before she screamed "ARG NARUTO THAT IS ALL YOU FAULT, YOU AND YOU STUPID IDEAS, HINATA CAN I?"

"Yes" Hinata said also embraced by the though of the prank. As soon as Hinata answered Sakuras fist hit Narutos face and send him fly out of the window which was strangely open at the moment while they could hear "Why me".

The rest of the house residents and missing nins watched the arguing of team seven from the side, not really knowing if they should interfere or only enjoy the show.

That was until Zabusa notice a small boy standing at the door glaring at him.

"Boy you got a problem"

"Why did you even try"

"Huh?"

"Why did you even try! Gato will only kill all. He is to power full you cannot defeat him no matter what you try he will kill you" he shouted. The room feel in an awkward silence feel on the room before Zabusa brought out laughing his ass off.

"What is so funny" Shouted the irritated boy.

"You, you are funny" Zabusa said as he managed to catch his breath" Afraid of a shrimp. Listen Gato is not as powerful as you make him, he is only a little pussy who hide himself behind his money and the cheap thugs he hire. Brat from what I have seen even you could beat the living shit out of him."

"LIE LIE You can only so talk so big because you have no idea what it is to have a hard" Inari shouted back. Suddenly he was paralysized from the KI Zabusa give him.

"Have no idea what is it to have a hard live, huh?" he said darkly "You runt can I asked you a question, do you have ever lived on the street, with nothing above to cover you"

Inari shake his head negatively

"Do you have to starve for several weeks because you have not enough money to effort it?"

Again, the boy shook his head

"Do you have ever to look at you back in fear some hinter nins would kill you in an instant when you would not pay attention"

Again he shook his head negatively

"I thought so" he said and walked to the small boy and looking in his face only some inches away."Do you have ever have to kill you own parents because they want to kill you" he finished.

"No" was the only answered.

"Good because kid all that is that what I and Haku have to endure every day and trust me your hard live is nothing in compare to that what I have already seen." Zabuza finished.

"But Gato. He..."Inari whined before he shook his head and continued to glare at Zabusa "You lie nobody could have such a hard live"

As Zabusa was about to answer Naruto came thru the door with his usually bright smile on his face as the free fly from Sakura never happened."Yo guys, what have I missed?"

"Nothing only that I was about to teach this boy here a little lesson how his life is not as bad as he thought" Zabusa answered the blond as if this was nothing big.

"Shut up you have no idea and your story is also a lie no father want to kill her child" Inari shouted before a hand slap his face. Shocked he saw that it was Haku who slapped him.

"Shut up" She said coldly" Shut only up. You are nothing but a crybaby. What gives when you have one or two bad years? My father wants to kill me. ME his only daughter because for that what I am. You have at least a loving mother and a loving grandfather and your father died wanting to protect you. You have at least something you can call a home while we have to live on the road with nothing to cover us. So just shut up." Haku finished her treat.

Naruto all there while just look at the display and as it was finished he turned around to leave as.

"Where did you going?"Tazuna asked a little worried.

"Only to do some training I don't feel like to add my two cents in this drama and I also can't stand in the same room as this sissy" he said as he went out of the house.

"Was his life also this bad" Tsunami asked

"I fear so. I do not know the whole story but Naruto was mistreated by his village since he was born and even a good part of them want him death. The shops overrate him or didn't even sell him anything, he get constantly beaten on his birthday and was, as I know, kicked out of the orphaned as he was 6 years old and have to live on an apartment alone with nobody to look at him. I even fear that his lessons were sabotaged but I have no evidence jet. And this is only the sugar coated version" Kakashi answered with a sad tone in his voice.

Tsunami and Inari wear on the near to break out in tears after they heard Naruto's story while Sakura and Hinata run out to comfort her friend. Zabuza look at Kakashi with a look as if he came to an conclusion and only need it to be proofed.

"Kakashi is the boy a ..."

"Yes he is"

"And did the two girls know about it"

"Yes they do."

"And they don't fear him?" Zabuza asked surprised. This was certainly new.

"No they don't I think they both have stronger feeling for him than friendship" Kakashi finished(Yep he has his suspicion about the three)

Now it was Haku who got curious about that and followed the three lovebirds. Having denied love for so long she want to find out what is so special about the boy.

* * *

><p>Naruto was curently sparring with his shadow clones in a clearing to free his head about Inari and his behavor. He heard somebody calling his name and as he turned to the souce of the noise he saw Sakura and Hinata running torward him<p>

"Naruto-kun we heard from Kakashi-sensei how you life was and..." Sakura began.

"And we want to comfort you and also to know if you life was really this bad" Hinata finished with a sad expression on both of they faces.

"What have Kakashi-sensei told you" He asked in neutral tone. Both girl flinches at his tone, not used to it to hear him like that but told him what Kakashi told them. "And now you both want to hear the whole story?" Both girl nodded" Well we better take a seat because it will take some while" After both girls take as seat and he too he began to tell

"Every day since I can remember the villagers would call me 'monster' or 'demon child' and everyday they would glare at me. The orphaned kicked me out as I was only fife years old and I have to life on the street for a week or two before Jiji found me and give me my apartment. Since then I have to look after myself alone because no one want to be near me. As you know most of the shops or restaurants would either overcharged me or didn't even sell anything to me. I nearly died because of undernourishment before I found Ichirakus. Since then I lived from ramen. Before I was entered to the academy they beat me frequently and on my birthday it became even worse. But it have go down since then. The questions on my test were harder than that from the others and in most of my books lack some sides. And the teachers also ignored me for the most of the time or give me the fault for something I haven't done. What else? Oh year the caretaker of the orphaned told me that my parents abandoned me because I was a monster and every time parents came to adopt some children they looked me up in the basement because an demon like me don't deserve to have a family"

As Naruto finished his story both girls hug him and cried. Sandwiched between them.

"How can you stand this all Naruto-kun?"Sakura asked between tears."How can you be this happy with all the treatment they give you?"

"You don't deserve to be threatening like that" Hinata said "You are the kindest, brightest and best person who has ever lives. How can they do such a thing to you?"

Naruto only smiled at his two girlfriends and returned they hug "Because I had persons who are important to me and I am important to them. I have Jiji, Iruka-sensei, old man Teuchi and Ayame-nee-chan and more importantly" he stronger his hug and pulled them closer to himself and whispered in their ears " I have you both"

Hinata and Sakura looked at him with wide eyes. They looked at his eyes and saw them full of love, love for both of them. They placed they hand on each side of his face. They stand there looking into each other's eyes as before they lips meet in a long and deep kiss. They only broke it for the need of air. Sakura at first than Hinata. After that the couple sat in each other's arms, enjoying the presents of the others and watched the sunset.

Unknown to them they were observed by Haku who have a look of aspiration on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**Heathenish Spirits and New year's Rituals**

After the bridge were almost finished and Gato killed live has returned to Wave country. Team seven would shortly leave to Konoha with Zabuza and Haku on they pack.

But this night, Haku has gathered Naruto Sakura and Hinata in her room. The lamp were out and the only source of light were the candle in the middle of the room.

"Um Haku-san Why are we all here?" Hinata asked, not feeling really comfortable in this atmosphere

"Huhuhu" Haku chuckled in a creepy manner(Immage these creepy japanise horror movies with this girls with long black hair what scares the shit out of you. She talked in that way)"We are all here today because today is a special night. You see the Heathenish Spirits in this place are always agitated in the time of the year. It normally comes that they would harm the humans or damaged they houses. And it gives only to calm them down."

"W-W-What w-way" Sakura asked. She is afraid of ghosts and don't like the idea of vandalizing spirits.

"OH it's pretty easy. You see in this time of the year your must in a special night tell your biggest secret to a circle of people. And what circumstance we have here today is this special night. This night we will asks each other's questions about your deepest secret or whatever we want to know from each him. Only in this way the spirits will calm down and will rest in peace for another year." Haku said with a voice as if she want to summon some ghosts.

"You only want to play truth or dare" Naruto said with a deadpanned look.

"Urusai Baka You will only anger the spirits with you attitude." Haku said and shake her hand in a comical manner.

"Yeah yeah what ever"

Still pounding Haku began the ceremonie to calm down the gohst. It only was some questions about embracing moments in the childhoold and this kind of stuff. Really fast the teens get into this game. This goes so on until this question was asked

"Hinata gives in your Clan a secret that nobody outside or even inside know about it. A secret even greater than you clan techniques?" Sakura asked.

Hinata 'eeped' at this questions and turned so much red that you can feel the head coming from her.

"Ah It gives common tell it tell it" Sakura pressure.

Hinata looked uneasy about it and looked at each one of them who have now all they attention on her. Finally drawnback she said with a sight" Fine I will tell you but only under one condition" She said and looked at Naruto."He have to be go out"

"Eh?" was all he could said before he found himself tied on the floor outside the room. Not abel to eardropped on them.

"So now that he is out what is this secret Hinata" Sakura asked.

"Fine but you must promisse me that you will never ever tell that someone" They promised it.

"Well you remember when Kakashi said he missed his icha icha"

"Yes"

She tooked said booked out of nowhere in her hand "I have it"

"What?"

"You see it is a tradition for female Hyuugas to give the girls when they reached a certain age to give a icha icha book as a present."

"WHAT" Sakura screamed not believing her ears.

"Pst not so loud and that is not even everything. You know that we originally came from another country"

"Yes, rumors said your clan was banished because the males peeped on the hotsprings whit the Byakugan"

"Well it is only half true" Hinata said with a blush" The true is that the daimo from this land was female and get furiouse as she find out that the female Hyuugas user they eyes to peep on her man, who by the way was a real hunk(at this Hinata began to lightly drolling), and guards and longed after them. She didn't want that and get over possessive and banished our clan with the death penalty when they ever enter her land again."

Sakura's and Haku's jaw dropped to the ground as Hinata finished to tell the biggest secret from the Hyuuga clan.

"You mean that all the woman from your clan are..."Haku said

"Yes they are"

"And did the man from your clan know about it?" Sakura asked

"No they don't"

"H-h-have you e-ever u-used it" Sakura asked with a bright blush on her face.

"Yes I have"

Sakura gulped before she asked her final question.

"And how is he?"

A sly smile appears on Hinatas face as she told her results of her 'researches'.

From the outside of the room you could only her female giggling and squeal.

In this night Haku and Sakura had found out one of the biggest secrets of the Hyuuga clan"

* * *

><p><strong>And cut.<strong>

**Sorry to rush a little bit on this chapter but I want to finished the wave arc as soon as possible because to read it over and over again sucks.I hope you like it still. Well I have promised to say which other woman's will join Narutos harem but I couldn't decide so I have make a new poll so you can decide it which will join and then I will go on with the story.**

**I have also to say that my vacations are over and that I haven't any more time to write on my story so didn't expect some new chapter till the end of march or the beginning og April because then my examines are finished.**

**Eragon: I am born and raised In Germany when this help you and I have to disappointing you because I didn't plan to put some lemons until the time break(yes I will do that)**

**AND PLEASE REVIEWED What you find good what bad tell it to me so I can make it better**

**Till the next time**

**TheNiemand**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo I am back here and sorry for the late update have to overcome a writer blockade, well however here is the next chapter from Kyuubis offer, another chance.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>It was a bright day in waves. Since Gato was killed and the thugs was cared of, live has returned into the small land. More worker have came to the bridge since they have no longer to fear Gato and his man. Because of that the bridge was almost complete, only one or two days or so. And all thanks to a blond knuck-head. And our Hero? Well Naruto is currently sleeping on his bed as a female figure with long black hear is sneaking to him and crawled in his bed. Haku was now over Naruto and began slowly to remove the blank from him. From the sudden loose of warm Naruto began to open his eyes to only see Hakus face who look at him with a longing look.<p>

"Ha-Ha-Haku-chan! w-what are you doing there?" asked a flustered blond who noticed that he is trapped between Hakus legs and arms.

Instead to answer him she hold his head in her hands and bring her face closer to his as she closed her eyes and spikes her lips to kiss him.

"Ha-Haku..."

They lips are only one inch apart before they meet...

PLASH

"Arg"

...Haku turned into water and wet Naruto all over his body. As he looked around the room he saw how Hinata and Sakura ran into the corridor.

"SAKURA! HINATA!" Naruto screamed as he jump out of the bed and run after the girls...only to fall back on the floor as he pumped again something invisible on the door.

xxxxxx Down In the kitchen xxxxxx

Tsunami is currently preparing breakfast with the help from Haku, while Inari, Sakura and Hinata are set up the tabel and Zabusa, Tasuna and Kakashi talking with each other. After the table was settled Tsunami turned around and asked.

"Can someone wake Naruto-kun up for breakfast?" before someone can answered the group heard a irritate shout.

"SAKURA! HINATA!" followed with a thud. At this Sakura, Hinata and Haku began to snicker

"I don't think that this is necessary anymore Tsunami-san" Sakura said. A moment later everyone looked to the stairs seeing a irritated Naruto standing on the door, water dripping of his clothes.

"What was that for?"he asked

"That was for oversleeping Naruto-kun" Sakura said

"And the film on the door?"

"That was to prank you"

Naruto looked astonished at Sakura and Hinata."You...You two...prank... ME. The prank master of Konoha?"

"Yup" both said in union with a way to sweet smile on they faces

"I think you two spent too most time with Naruto" Kakashi comment

He burst out laughing "I can't believe, you two prank me. They grow so fast they even surpassed me" He said as he wiped away some fake proud tears.

"Here is you food Naruto-kun" Haku said as she gave Naruto a plade of pancakes with a charming smile.

"Kun?" Zabusa asked raising a eye brown, when would have one "Gaki since when became you two so close" he asked an let out some of his KI.

Naruto gulped and began to shiver as he saw how Zabusa reached for his sword. Fortunalety he was saved from Tsunami with a frying pan.

"No fighting in the house" she said with a tone that let no room for arguments.

"Yes Ma'am" Zabuza said defeated, but not without to give Naruto a look witch said 'I get you later'

"So are you satisfied with your part of the 'examination'?" Tasuna asked, hoped to light the mode in the kitchen.

"Better than hoped" The mist demon said with a smirk on his face. Right on the same day Zabuza has captured Gato, Naruto convinced him to let the Villagers do the job, they have also loot in Gatos office and hideouts and take all they money back. A part was sent to Konoha to pay for an A-rank mission, and another part was given to Zabuza so he can pay Konoha for the shinobis and supplies and the rest goes to the people in wave.

"Good, good, I have to thank you all for saving us for Gato." The old bridge builder said nodding with closed eyes. "I can remember the day as it was only yesterday that you and the dwarf here have dragged Gato to the market place and crucify him in public"

"Otou-sama/Jiji, It was yesterday" his daughter and grandson said with a deadpanned look.

"And with the help of our blond goofball here…"-"OI!"-"The bridge should be completed in two days, at least in tree days." Tazuna continued in order to surpress is embracing situation only a moment ago.

"That's good to hear, Sakura! Hinata! You two will get the necessary supplies for the bridge from the warehouse and you Naruto will come along with me to the bridge to protect Tazuna"

"What! but why Kakashi-sensei? Tazuna is no longer in danger and I want to train some more" the blonde midget complained

"Because Naruto that is our job. We were hired to protect Tazuna till the bridge is finished and you Kagebunshins accelerating the bridge building rate therefore you will go with Tazuna. I am clear!"

"Hai sensei" mutter Naruto.

"Actually Kakashi I think training is not so a bad idea. All what I have seen from this brat is talk talk talk. And it itched me to see how good he is when his big mouth have no use anymore" Zabusa stated with a gleam in his eye, which doesn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"You only want humiliate him"

"Mochiron" he answered with glee.

"Ok"

"NANNI!" Naruto shouted as Zabuza dragged him out of the house. "WHAT ABOUT BREAKFEAST?"

"Oh, you're right" Zabuza turned back to the table and eat his breakfast and Naruto's afterward, and all this without putting and loathing his mask of and all in a blink of an eyelash. How he managed that only knew Kakashi. "Thanks gaki I almost forget. I need the energy for the training I want to give you" Zabusa said with an eye smile that resembled that of Kakashi as continued to drag Naruto out. A quite whining of 'My pancakes' was still be heard from the outside.

"WHAT WAS THAT KAKASHI-SENSEI" a angry cherry blossom screamed, ready to hit the shit out of her Sensei.

"Why haven't you done anything against that" Hinata added and joint her sister in her attempt to kick her Sensei's ass.

"Because I decided that" Kakashi stated with a dark Aura around him and suddenly has big as a mountain, immediately shut the girls in they runt up.

'REVENGE MUAHARHARHARHAR'

* * *

><p>Haku, Sakura and Hinata are going to the store house to get the needed supplies.<p>

"Mataku, Kono Kakashi-sensei, letting Naruto go training with Zabuza and let us all do the work here" Sakura complained with a pout.

"You only want to shift all the work to Naruto-kun" Hinata stated even when she agree with her."It is not something we can't handle"

"It has nothing to do with not manage able, I am worried about Naruto-kun, haven't you see the look in Zabuzas eyes as he dragged Naruto out" the roset complained worried.

"Well I think it is nothing what he can't handled" Hinata said in a tone which sound as if she tried to convince herself. A giggle from the side cached they attention.

"He must be really precious to you two when you are so worried about him" Haku said with a smile on her face "And you must be precious to him too"

"Yes that he is"

"And that we are"

"Then you have not to worry about him, because he is strong."

"how come you to that?" Sakura asked, not in an insulting way, just out of curiousety.

"Because real strength comes only when you have someone precious to you, in order to protect them you will became strong, strong enough to protect them all. So will you two became strong. And as more people you have who are important to you, the stronger you will get." Haku explained

'So this person gives Naruto his Nindo' Hinata thought with a smile."Yes he will get very strong and he will became the next Hokage"

Without any other word the girls continue they way to the storage house. On their way they noticed that the peoples are preparing to building stands and some other similar things. Curious they asked the next person what's going on.

"Ah, that's. We only want to celebrate our new earned freedom with a festival." A middle aged man answered

"A festival?" Haku asked."With all this stands where you can win some stuffed animals and some other kind of thinks?"

"Yes"

"Ano, not to be rude but how can you effort to hold a festival, alone to give some prices?" Hinata asked.

"That's easy little girl, Gato had some of this stuff in one of his hideouts, looks like he wanted to sell them to a third man. Well whatever we want to hold the festival alongside when the bridge is finished, think about it like some kind of opening ceremony" The man said before he go back to bussines.

"A festival" Haku repeats again.

"Yes, what is so special about it?" Sakura asked

"I was never in a festival before"

"…"

"…"

"Are you serious?" Sakura shouted in disbelief

"No my parent were farmers and lived outside in the country, far away from the next town and with Zabuza-sama couldn't I go because of the hunter nins we have always to move" Haku explained.

"Maybe we can stay here a day longer and enjoy the party" Sakura suggest.

"Hai, lets asked Kakahsi-sensei if it is possible" Hinata said excited, since her last visit was years ago."After we brought the supplies to the bridge."

"HAI" Sakura shouted in an excited manner and began to run to the storage store, maybe they spent really too much time together with Naruto.

* * *

><p>Zabuza and Naruto are currently training in the clearing which Naruto used to cool down after the incident with Inari. The spar was currently only tai and kenjutsu.<p>

Both component run at each other, Zabuza with his oversized butcher knife and Naruto with his squard of mini me's..äh clones. Zabuza allowed him to use his trademarked jutsu to have a equal condition.

However Zabuza easily destroyed the clones and carched at naruto, swung his sword to cut the blond in half in the midsection.

"Shit" Naruto cursed as he ducked under the sword and tried to used this monumental hole in diffence to land a fetal blow on Zabuza.

Keyword was tried, as Zabuza used the drive of his swung to rotating faster and land a horse kick into the midgets stomach, knocking the wind out of him effectively and sending him fly into a tree.

"Is that all you got gaki?" The mist demon asked mockingly with his Sword resting on his shoulder.

"SHUT UP! WHEN I WERE ALLOWED TO USE MORE THAN STRICKLY TAIJUTSU AND KAGE BUNSHIN I COULD HAVE KICKED YOU ASS" shouted a fuming orange-blue cladded Ninja.

"Eh? So you want to take it to the next level" Zabuza chuckled which gives Naruto a chill down his spine "Fine now Ninjutsus are also allowed" as soon as finished Zabuza formed the handseal for his favorite jutsu.

"HIDDEN MIST JUTSU" A thick mist covered the area and hide Zabuza for Naruto's eyes.

'Fuck, Zabuza goes serious' thought Naruto as he began to stand up and create some Kagebunshin to distract Zabusa.

After the bunshin were spread in the clearing they goes on they guard, having not another chance as be defensive when this jutsu is activated.

'OK as long as I am quite and don't dropped my guard I have nothing to fear' Naruto thought 'I only have to wait for the right moment to...' grumbling noises interrupt his thought

'DAMMED WHY NOW' He thought frantically as he hear his clones buffing away.

"Hehehe! Got you gaki" Zabuza whispered behind Naruto.

"Fuck" The sword swung on him and Naruto fell back wards on his back.

"looks like I won gaki" Zabuza stated amused

"FUCK YOU, TRY YOU TO FIGHT SOMEONE WHO IS THREE TIMES BIGGER THAN YOU WITH AN EMPTY STOMACHE" Naruto shouted in an comical manner.

"You should have eat property on the breakfast"

"YOU EAT MY BREAKFAST AND DRAGGED ME OUT"

"Tsk, just some lame excuses." Zabuza said dismissaly "And you want to be Hokage, ha you wouldn't even be a good tool"

"Tool?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, tool. In the world of Shinobi there are only those that exploit the other and those that can be exploited. We Shinobi's are only simple tools, nothing more and nothing less."

Anger begin to rise in Naruto like the last time he heard those words from Zabuza. "Is that all what Ninjas are for you, simple tools. He! IS THAT ALL WHAT HAKU IS FOR YOU"

Zabuza's looked hardened but he remained quiet.

"SHE RESPECT AND ADMIRE YOU: SHE SEE IN YOU A FATHER SHE NEVER HAD. HAS THIS NO MEANING FOR YOU?"

Zabuza still remain quiet

"HELL SHE WOULD DIE FOR YOU WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE, ONLY SO THAT YOU CAN REACH YOUR DREAM"

Zabuzas tightened his grip on his sword.

"WHEN SHE WOULD DIE YOU WOULD ONLY SPAT ON HER BECAUSE SHE FAILED TO BE A USEFULL TOOL. You are disguesed form of a human, even for ninja standards"

"Shut up" Zabuza wispered but Naruto doesn't hear him and continued

"I bet you would even let her be raped only to-"

"SHUT UP" Zabuza roared and smashed his sword into Naruto who rolled to the side in the last moment to avoid to be hit.

"DON'T DARE TO TALKED ABOUT HAKU LIKE THAT AGAIN" he shouted while pointing with his sword at Naruto. "She is the only reason why I was so hesitated to asked for help from another villages"

"How comes?"

"Brat I am not stupid, I know that is it impossible that we get aid from Konoha without giving something from us up."

"But Jiji isn't so"

"Kid you are way too naive. Even when your Hokage would agree to help us for free your council will see that as a act of weakness and unfitting for his post when he didn't demand some reward. And no an alliance is not enough. Look at my sword that is a good explanation. For many years, before the first shinobi world war, Kiri have aid Uzu in dilemma, don't ask me what it was, because I don't know it. Well the point is that we gained in addition to an alliance with Uzu some sealing scrolls which make it even possible for us to forge our sword, the sword of the seven swordsman."

"Wait, Kiri was allied with Uzu?"

"Yes, and?"

"Never mind, what have this to do with Haku"

"I come to that. You see as we demand some scrolls from Uzu as a reward Konoha will mostly make the same"

"They will demand some bloodlines of your land"

Zabuza nodded "That's right brat. Normally I wouldn't care much about it and would see it as necessary thing, but..."

"But you fear that they want Haku as exchange"

"Yeah. I know what they would do to her. She will either became totally spoiled or will reduced to nothing more than a breeding stock."

"Spoiled?"

"Ah that is a little bit funny and sad at the same time. Do you remember when I mentioned your last Uchiha in our first encounter" Naruto nodded "Well our spies have told us that the Uchiha is no treat for us, because the stupid civilians have boost his ego to sky rocket level and give him an arrogance, arrogance with no backing. Kid Have you never asked why nobody tried to kill your last Uchiha so that we could get ride of them?"

Naruto shocked his head but now that Zabuza have mentioned it, why was the Teme's lineage not hidden and his was, after all the Uchiha had also many enemies.

"The answer is really simple. Your Uchiha is no treat for us, according to our spies he get angry everytime when nothing goes after his will and would with guaranty run into every fight only to prove that he is superior, even when his opponent his far stronger than him and in a result would get himself killed"

Naruto didn't answered because Zabuza was right. In his last life Sasuke run blindly into Hakus trapped and when it wasn't for the fox, both he and Sasuke would have died on the bridge.

"And the same would happen then to our bloodline wielders. They will became arrogant, bigheaded pricks, who think that they are Kami's gift and get all for granted without working for it and would only bring shame to themselves. Well and I don't think it is necessary to mentioned what would happened when she became a breeding stock"

Naruto shivered and shocked his head in rapid space.

"Yes and I will be damned when this will happen to her" Zabuza finished his explanation as he tightened his grip on his sword till his knuckle became white."She's like a daughter to me and she deserves a better life than that what I have give her."

"Is this the reason why you became so angry as Haku refere to me with Kun"

"Yea, sorry about that I am a little overprotective about Haku and get the better out of me"

"Hehe, no problem"

"Than it's fine and kid can I asked you a question?"

"Sure"

"Your last name, do you have any connections to the Uzumaki clan?"

"N-No, what gives you the idea"

"Your reaction when I mentioned that Uzu and Kiri were allied in the past, ergo you must known about Uzu, which is destroyed in the last war, which means you have no way to know about it when you have no connection to it, ergo it means you have some lineage from them, ergo you must a survivor of the pickel clan"

"THE PICKEL CLAN?" NAruto shouted enraged and appalled.

"Yes, some people call the whirlpool land the land of pickel because of all the redheads there."

Naruto grumped something about jealous enemy's and disrespectful allies"(Hypocritical when you think about it from which it comes -_-!)

Zabuza eyed him and remained quiet. Narutos reaction all the answer he needed.

"We should better go to the others" the ex-nin said and walked towards the bridge

First surprised that he let the matter dropped so quickly Naruto followed Zabuza to the others.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Mr. Nobrown arrived at the bridge and are greeted with a sight of and knocked out Sakura, who lied flat down on the ground and no one brother to help here, and Haku and Hinata Talking with Kakashi.<p>

"What happened to her?" Zabuza asked, pointing on the unconscious form of Sakura.

"Only suffer some minor Chakra exhausting"

"Why?" Naruto asked concerned for his girlfriend

"Oh she only bring all the supplies her on the bridge on herself" Kakashi replied casually and pointing on the huge pile of beams on a wagon behind him.

"Holy shit! She bring them all by herself?" Zabuza asked with wide eyes "How can she do that?"

"A combination of ambition, perfect chakra control and a bad influence of a hyperactive knock head" Kakashi answered.

Zabuza make a understanding ah tune and Naruto looked ashamed aside.

"So what are you other two were talking about"

"We only asked Kakashi-sensei if we could stay a day longer and enjoy the festival what the villagers are preparing down in town" Hinata said.

"Hai Zabuza-sama I would really like it to go to a festival for once since I have never been in one before" Haku added with a like sad tone in her voice which didn't go unnoticed by Zabuza.

"Well I think we can spar one day since Konoha could aid you in your war-"

"Rebellion" Zabuza corrected light angrily

"My bad, sorry, rebellion since the chunin exams are coming in little over a month." Kakashi explained "What did you say Zabuza"

Zabuza drive his eye on all the Ninjas present and remained some seconds longer on Haku, who have hoping looked in her eyes.

"Fine when it's only one day, but then we go immediately to Konoha" Zabuza said (What! He have to remained a tuff image)

Haku and Hinata break out in a joyful sequel, joined by Sakura, who wondrously have recovered from her chakra exhausting.

* * *

><p>(Time skip to the festival day)<p>

"Naruto! Hayaku" shouted a pink haired girl in a red Yukata with white flowers as she and two other girls are going to the market.

"Hai hai, the festival is not going anywere" our blond hero said in a navi blue Kimono his arm sleeves up rolled.

"Well Haku where did you want to go first?" Hinata asked in a light blue Yukata, all borrowed from Tsunami.

"I don't know, it is all so new for me" She said nervously.

"Well first think first, whenever you go to a festival you buy you a mask and wear it on your backside of your head." Sakura said in her lecturing mode, which see use to explain chakra to Naruto and Sasuke in the first time line.

'Deja vu" Naruto thought with a sweat drop and looked how the girls buy some maskes.

"Naruto-kun, can you help us to put them on" Sakura asked.

"Um sure" he said and bind the mask on the backside of the girls head.

Haku have a rabbit masked, Hinata a cat and Sakura a fox.

The teens spent the evening on various stand and play and buy everything to the girls delight and Naruto's wallet dislight.

"What next what next" Sakura muttered as she and the girls looking for they next target while they have sent Naruto to buy them food, of his treat of course.

"How about this game young lady" said a bald man beside her " get the golden ball and win the first prize"

"What is the first price?" Hinata asked curious.

"A real treasure. A collection of the finest and rarest books in the world, signed from the author himselfs."

"Can you give us some samples" Haku asked.

"Of course first of all we have the adventure of a kind hero named Sora who have to not only safe his world of the invasion of the heartless but also the other words in the universe written by the famous Disney Squaresofte"

"Unimpressed" They said in union, which cause the man to face fault.

"But that is not all we have also for the romance lover the story of a little man who is in love with a big girl in Love complexe."

'Well, the books get better' Sakura said to herself

"And for the horror lover between you we have the best books of Stephen King"

'I must have them' Haku thought.(Yep I make Haku like horror stories, why? Beacause I find it a bit of Ironical)

"For the action lovers we have the Die Hard series"

'And better' Sakura thought with raising excitement

"And the crone jewel is a limitet, not even puplished edititon of the Icha Icha series: Icha Icha Mans Paradise."

'The extremly limitet and banned edditon' Hinata thought hysterical, barely able to hold her joy.

"Maybe not your tasked, but trust me you can get a high price for this little masterpiece" The man finished his presentation."And do you want to try it?"

"HELL YEAH" They shouted in union

"Man why did I have to buy all the stuff" Naruto complained as he bought the food. He searched for the girls and find them on a stand, depressed.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Haku-chan, why are you tree so down?" he asked concerned

"Na-ru-to-kun" they wined in union, crying waterfall tears "We cannot win the first price"

"In that stand here?"

"Ye-es" they cried "please win it for us"

"Eh Hai" The blond answered in a low voice with a sweat drop.

"Icoso" He shouted and spin the tombola...and win the golden ball in his first dry

"WE HAVE A WINNER; THIS YOUNG MAN HAVE WON THE GRAND PRIZE" The man shouted and shaked a bell which he get out of nowhere.

"THANK YOU NARUTO-KUN" the girls shouted in glee and embraced him in a thigh group hug.

"What happened her?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Late that night the four teens came back to the house where Kakashi and Zabuza remained, decided to let the kids enjoy themselves.<p>

"Did you have fun, Haku?" asked Zabuza as Haku entered the house

"Hai" she answered with a happy smile on her face.

Zabusa only smiled and went to bed.

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

**The reason**

"Oh Gato your are so strong and handsome, and it doesn't brother me that you are so smale, it makes you soooo sexy, please take me" a feminine male voice said from a Barbie doll out.

"It is too late, I have other woman after me, I don't need you anymore" said the same male voice in a more masculine voice, a Gato doll, I mean action figure standing in the picture.

"Oh please, please! I was young, Naive and stupid, I should have never choose this big, tall arrogant, undersized dickhead over you" the Barbie pleaded.

"Your own fault, your are now married to him, life with your miserabely life." Tha gato figure spat.

"Oh please, no. I have a horribel life since I married him. Oh please rescuer me Gato-sama?"

"It turns me on when you beg for me"

"And it turns me on to subbmint to you"

"Kiss me"

"Oh yeah, yeah"

"Oh"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yeees"

"What is this" shouted a pink teddybear

"What does it looks like your oversized shithead I take your wife you can do nothing against it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, take that. And that. And That. And That. And that. And That. And That" Gato said as he hit the bear with his mini me.

"Gato-same the nuke-nin have arrived" Said a mercant from the door

"UAH, KNOCK ON WHEN YOU ENTER MY ROOM" Gato shouted iritatet.

"My apologize, Gato-same" the bodyguard apologize

"Zori, have you seen anything" The bussinesman asked worried

"No Gato-sama, I haven't seen that you have played with you dolls again"

"Good, because that never happened" He said eyes nervously drifting right and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was my chapter hope you like it and leaf a review it you like it<strong>


	7. IMPORTANT

I have only for three or four years found this side by pure accident and have enjoy it to read here some really good story's and recently have start to write my own fic here and now all of a suddent some some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

TheNiemand

Please leave a review or send me a message on your thoughts about this matter.


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

To help that FF does not destroy themself and delet our storys I have made this chapter to get your atention to this side

There is a website created specially to fight against fanfiction net and their stupid desire to erase fics:  
>www(dot) change (dot) orgpetitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

Please send this to as many authors as you can and spread the word to stop the senseless erasing of fanfictions.

AN: I WILL ONLY LET THIS STORY OR ANY FUTURE STORYS BE DELETET WHEN THE RIGHT OWNER OF THE ANIME/COMIC/MOVIE SAY I SO.


	9. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes**

**First: I do not own Naruto or anything of him Kishimoto does, If I would own him Sasuke would be death by now and Sakura would have been more useful in the first part**

**Second: when a cat attack you with it claws it freaking hurts**

**Third: I am sure no one read this notes because they are only gibberish**

**Fourth: Sorry that It keeps so long, real live issues have keep me busy**

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO NO NO NO AND GODDAMNED NO, FOR KAMI'S SAKE I SWAER WHEN YOU ASKED ME THAT ONE MORE TIME MEIZU I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE WHILE I MAKE FOR MYSELF SOME TERIYAKI ON YOU WHILE I WILL FILM THAT ALL WITH MY CAMERA. I MEAN YOU ARE FUCKING TWENTY-FIVE YEARS OLD" Zabuza shouted irritated.

There was a moment of silence.

"When do we arrive?" Meizu asked after some time, breaking the silence, and couldn't help but grin as Zabuza scream frustrated into the air his hands gripping his air in attempt to tear them out.

"Meizu stop this act, you know what will happened to us when you continue with this foolishness" Gouzu hissed to his brother

"But we are traveling like forever and the chains begin to itching" Meizu complained

"Your own fault, you two need to be punished for your stupidly"

"But that is not a reason to tie us into chains"

"Yes it is"

While the tree continue to argue with each other Sakura approached Haku and asked

"Are they always like that?"

"Only when the two did something stupid, so...yeah there always like that" Haku answered, Kakashi groaned.

"Couldn't we just let them rot in this hut where we let them. They are more annoying than Naruto"

"Yeah...HEY!"

**ZAB**

"AARRG"

Screams and a lighningbolt returned the attention of the group back to Zabuza and the demon brothers.

"The chains have tasers in them?" Kakashi asked surprised 'Better not show them to Anko or Ibiki. God knows what the two will do with them when they get them in their hands'

"Yes the chains have lightning seals integrated and gives electro shocks to the prisoners when you push chakra in it" Haku explained

"Oi Zabuza we could traveled much faster when we wouldn't be chained up, in this way we will take forever to reach Konoha" Gouzu tried to reasoned

Zabuza give him a flat look before he said "Listen you two I give you two options: First you two continue to travel with the chains on and stop complaining or second I take the chains up and allow Haku to read you two her bedtime stories again, she get some really nice books recently"

At the last option the two demon brothers paled dramatically and Haku's eyes began to shine with sparkles while she began to drooling with a white open mouth in chibi style.

"No of course not Zabuza-sama you know how much I love chains" Gouzu response and Haku punted in a cute way.

"Yeah it allow us to kill our opponent in one breath" Meizu added

"Yeah and combination with our heart of Water WE WILL BE UNSTOPPABEL"

"AND EVERY ONE WHO CROSS OUR WAY WILL BE TEARED APPARD"

"AND ONLY A BLOODY MESS WILL LET BE BEHIND!"

"LET US RUN TO KONOHA WITH THE CHAINS ON US AND LET THE HEART OF WATER GIVE US STRENGTH AND POWER TO ACOPLISH THIS TASK"

"MEIZU"

"GOUZU"

"MEIZU"

"GOUZU"

"RELAPSE!" Zabuza shouted in horror and push enough chakra into the chains that could be enough for an S-class jutsu.

The demon brothers were implicit into a bright thunderbolt, they bones visible like in a X-ray and screaming in agony.

Haku; Hinata Sakura and Naruto watched them with sunglasses one, while Kakashi looked horrified after he had seen the antics of the demon brothers, which is way too familiar to him to that of Guy and Lee for his taste.

"Where did you get this chains here anyway" Naruto asked as they light began to fade away, sunglasses putting aside, and the chained brothers lying unconscious on the ground, smoke emerging from them.

"From the torture catalog" Zabuza answered as it is was the most oblivious think in the world.

Kakashi approach Zabuza and ask fearfully "Zabuza what is this Heart of water what the two have mentioned?" Zabuza shivered

"Don't ask, this is some really creepy genjutsu which is in the brothers family since generations, and to be honest this is one of the most horrified think what I have ever seen, AND I AM THE FUCKING DEMON OF THE MIST I HAVE SEEN HOW PEOPLE GET THEY FACES RIPPED OF AND WERE FORCED TO EAT THEY OWN TESTICALS, WERE FORCED TO RAPPED THEY OWN CHILDRENS, HAVE MEET PEOPLES WHO LOVES IT TO WATHCING THOOSE STUPPID MORONIC OCER SATURATION OF SHOCKING SCHLOCK ENTERTAINMENT SHOWS AND NEVER I HAVE SEEN SOMETHINK MORE TERRYFINGER THAN THAT" Zabuza shouted with widen eyes, shaking in fear at his memories, especial the last one.(Who ever saw 'God bless America' can understand what the last comment from Zabuza means)

"OH MY GOD THATS SOUND EXCACTLY LIKE GUY AND HIS FLAMES OF YOUNTH" Kakashi screamed in horror.

"WHAT! YOU HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT TOO!" Zabuza screamed in equal horror.

"YES AND THE WORST PART IS HE NEVER LET ME ALONE" Kakashi screamed as he began to cry.

"YOU POOR SOUL I CAN FEEL YOUR PAIN.I AM IN THE SAME BOAT AS YOU, SINCE I MET THOOSE TWO. THEY CEEP RUNTING ABOUT THE HEART OF WATER, IT TOOK ME YEARS TO CURE THEM."Zabuza also cried.

"MAY HEAVEN HAVE MERCY ABOUT THE NINJA WORLD WHEN THOOSE THREE MEETS" Kakashi screamed.

"OH NO, PLEASE EVERYTHING BUT THAT" Zabuza said and began to hyperventilate.

"HOLD ME"

"HOLD ME TOO"

Both adult ninjas embraced each other in their arms and began to cry fountains of tears.

The remaining child's watched the scene with a sweat drop over they head for several minutes before they had enough and Naruto said to the two

"You know you two are exactly acting like those two and Guy and Lee"

Zabuza and Kakashi shoot they eyes open and immediately jump apart like they were bitten by a snake. A awkward silence took place and the only conscious adults looking at each other in silence

"This never happened" Zabuza said

"Agreed" Kakashi said without hesitation.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, that was just creepy" Sakura whispered to Naruto. Naruto only shuddered and said

"No needs to thank me Sakura-chan we didn't need another version of the flames of youth. Image what they would name it 'The Sorrow of the Soul' *Shiver* Not to think about the Genjutsu what will come with that"

The three girls paled and turned blue at the thought of it (No idea why they make it that in the animes)

"Urh what happened" Meizu asked as he regain conclusion.

"We were heading to Konoha and should speed up when we want to arrive at Konoha before the sun gets down and we have you wait for another day to speak with Hokage-sama" Kakashi said and walked away toward Konoha followed by the rest.

* * *

><p>(Time-skip to Konoha)<p>

The Sandaime sit in his office going through some paperwork, wishing that someone or something would interrupt him, only so he could avoid it for a moment.

As on a clue a knocking sound came from the door. Looking up he said

"Enter" and was surprised to see Team seven together with Zabuza with the chained demon-brothers in tow and an unknown girl entering his office calmly.

"Kakashi is there a reason why you brought three missing nins and a civilian with you?" asked the aged Kage. Kakashi nodded and explained

"Hai Hokage-sama, it appears that our client lied about the mission and went from a ordinary C-class to A-class..."Kakashi continued his mission report and the deal he made Zabuza. Afterward the old man looked at Zabuza.

"I understand your situation, but also understand that I need to discuss this with you leader, what is his name by the way"

"It 's a she and her name is Mei Terumi"

"Which rank do you have under the rebellions?"

"On the field I am one of the taichos and only take order direct from her, otherwise I am the head of the group who are supposed to earn money so that we can effort our rebellion"

"You are a taicho?" Naruto asked puzzled

"Yes, got a problem with that?"

"No, but you have never mentioned before"

"It gives much more about me that you don't know brat"

"And you muck in that too to collect money"

"Brat in the time of war we need every manpower that we get to support our mans, there is no place for some big headed pricks who are to _fine_ to make the dirty work" Zabuza snort while making by the word fine a overly girly pose to show his disgust of this kind of peoples.

The third nodded in understanding and faced the group with Kakashi

"Very well. Kakashi, you and your team, together with the demon brothers and Haku are dismissed. I will discuss the trait with Zabuza-san here, as a fuk-taicho he have the authority to hold pre-negotiation. And before I forget this I have something for you three and Kakashi" He open a drawer of his desk and took out four sheds of paper and a letter. He write something down on the sheds and give it to Haku and the demon twins ones "With this you should have no problem to move free in Konoha"

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Haku said with a bowl.

"Yeah thanks gramps" Meizu said only to be smaked on his head by his prother

"Ahou(Other word for idiot in japanese) show some respect, forgive the rudeness of my brother Hokage-sama" Gouzo said while apologizing. The aged man only waves his hand dismissal

"Don't break a sweat about this I am used to this from a certain ninja here in the room to" He said while eying Naruto with a stern look, who only look aside.

"And Kakashi this letter is from Jiraiya-kun. He said he will be waiting at you in the described place in one week. That was for four days"

'So I have a meeting with Jiraiya-sama in three days' Kakashi thought as he pick the letter. Naruto while these whispered to Zabusa

"Zabuza-san when you hold those pre-negotiations whit Jiji you should mention that you didn't want Haku to became a breeding stock, when you want his full support"

"Thanks kid"

"Now we should go and let Zabuza-san and Hokage-sama let do they business and we shouldn't interrupt them" Kakashi called out and the group minus Zabusa leaf the office from the door.

"Well then Zabuza-san, shall we begin" The old man said and gestured for Zabuza to take a seat. "First of all I am really curious were you get these chains" he began with a grin

And so the pre-negotiation began

* * *

><p>"Gaki where can we get something to eat" one of the Demon brothers asked as the group walked thru Konoha, Kakashi had give them the day of and vanished afterwards<p>

"You want something good to eat, eh" Naruto grinned " I know just the perfect place, let's go to Ichiraku"

"Naruto it isn't healthy for you to just only eat ramen" Sakura complained, her medic instinct kicking on. Naruto looked gloomy

"I know Sakura-chan but you know because of my...condition I can't get healthy food"

"I know Naruto-kun, but you don't have to worry about this anymore" Sakura said, Naruto looked confused

"Why?" Sakura only winked at him and Hinata smiled at him.

"When you three are down with hitting each other can we got something to eat already" Meizu asked impatience. The three glared at him before Sakura asked Haku with a way too sweet smile

"Haku would you be so nice and teach him some manners?" Understanding the hint Haku pushed some chakra thru the chains, which Zabuza didn't bother to take them off. The result was to familiar

"AARRG! DAMNED STOP SHOCKING US" The twins screamed together in a comical manner while performing the big head jutsu. Haku taking a pose, pretending to thinking

"No" Gozu grunted

"Fine lets go already to this Ichirakus or whatever this place called"

"Oi old man the usually please" Naruto shouted as soon as he entered Ichirakus and take his usually seat, the others following.

"Ah Naruto haven't seen you here for a while" Teuchi said as he saw his favorite customer again

"Yeah I was on my first C-rank mission outside Konoha which turned out to be an A-rank Mission" Naruto explained

"Really I am sure you have an interesting story to tell here but at first I should get you and your teams order" Teuchi said amazed

"I take one beef, pork and vegetable ramen please, and a bottle water" Sakura said

"I take the shrimp, two miso and also water please" Hinata ordered

Haku looked through the order and said "For me one vegetable and orange juice please"

"One seafood and soda for me" Gouzu said

"Fish and soda here" Meizu added

"WHAT DOES THE ONI-KODAI DOING HERE!" Teuchi screamed

"Relax old man there were part of the mission, there are here because they are asking Jiji for help" Naruto explained

Teuchi only nooded dumbfounded and prepared the meal. While Teuchi is busy preparing the meal the demon brothers notice the people looking at them, Teuchi's outburst catching they attention.

"Did you see that that are the Oni-Kodai from Kiri"

"Yeah and they are with the demon brat"

"What are they doing here"

"Don't tell me the demon has..."

"He is recruiting other demons to get ride of us"

"This reaction" Meizu whispered, ignoring the ramen what was served before him

"It is like the time with Yagura before he became the Mizukage" Gouzu whispered back

"Yeah but why did they react this...masaka, this boy is a..."

"It looks this way, considered his age and the history of Konoha he must hold the strongest of them" Gouzu explained

"And how do they thank him that they safe them" Meizu whispered furious to himself, clenching his fist "Did you think the two girls know about this?" he asked his brother

"Probably not, or otherwise they wouldn't act so kindly whit him" Gouzu answered

"Hey you two, do you want to stir all day in your food or would you actually begin to eat it?" Naruto asked, taking the both out of they conversation.

"Eh oh yeah of course" they said and began to eat they food.

"So Naruto-kun what happened after your sensei tied and locked those two in the hut" Teuchi asked Naruto to continue to tell his adventure to wave

"Well then we continued to travel to Tazuna's house and..." Naruto continued to tell his story which some adding here and there from Sakura and Hinata. At the end Teuchi and Ayame looked proud to they favorite customer

"So this Zabuza is now negotiating with Hokage-sama about the rebellion in Kiri and what we will do and what we will get" Ayame summarized at the end

"In a nutshell Yes" Naruto answered

"But it is alright to let him talk alone with Hokage-sama" Teuchi asked worried

"Don't worry, Zabuza didn't look like it but he is really got at negotiations, so he should have no problem to get us a good deal out of it" Meizu explained lazily

"That wasn't what I meant" Teuchi answered deadpanned

"Come on old man I am sure Jiji can handle a homicidal maniac who tried to overrule his Kage without breaking a sweat" Naruto said as he put down his probably twentys bowl of ramen down "Ah nothing goes over a good bowl of ramen. Ne Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, when you two didn't have other plans for today wanna go train?" Naruto asked his girlfriend

"Sure, why not" Sakura said with a shrug and Hinata nodded. The put some money on the table for they ramen with some tip and leaf the stand.

"Wait!" Meizu shouted. The three preteens stopped and turned around

"What is?"

"Can we go with you, we could need a good exercise" he asked. The three but they heads togehter and talk with each other before Hinata put her head up and said

"Sure but don't cause any trouble, OK"

* * *

><p>"This is really interesting, indeed" The Saindamie mused to himself as Zabuza leafed the office."Who would have thought that some cold assassin could hold such negotiations" He chuckled to himself, remember the offers Zabusa have suggest him. A knock on the door get his attention "Come in"<p>

The Sandaime suppressed a groan as his two old teammates and friends enter his office, already knowing why they are here. "Let me guess another council meeting from the civilian council" They booth nodded "Again because of the Uchiha" it was more of a statement than a question, they nodded again.

BANG

Hiruzen banged his head on his desk and groaned "Can't they don't see it that I will not change the team arrangement. Haven't they learned they lesson as they tried to cheat on me for seven years. Sensei must be drunk as he invent the civilian council"

His teammates gave him a sympathetically look. "I know what you mean I can't still believe that they had tried something like that" Homura said

"But unfortunately this time we cannot arrest them because they don't do anything illegal. Be it that way, was that Zabuza Momochi who came out of your office?" Koharu asked. Hiruzen nodded

"Yes he was, he asked for help from Konoha to stop the bloodline war in Kiri and I hold some pre-negotiations with him"

"And what did you get?" Homura asked a little bit exitet, hoping that his old friend could make a good deal for Konoha

"Well I have to say this man knows how to hold a trial. He has offered us some scrolls of sealing what they get from Uzu, so that we can improve our level of weaponry and could use more than only the standard Ninja weapons like Kunai and Shurikens"

"You mean THOOSE scrolls from Uzu" Koharu asked in awe, not believing that Konoha could gain access to one of the infamous sealing arts of the Uzumaki clan.

"No others and also a Swordsmen and blacksmith who will teach our mans how to produce and use those weapons" Hiruzen continued

"What else?"

"Also a trading exports and imports between our villages, as you know Kiri has some herbs which need a high air humidity and water access to grow and also a cold atmosphere, those could be some good additions in our herb collections and don't forget they special equipment from Kiri. But I have to talked with the rebellion leader too go into details about it."

"But what about our Shinobi forces, we will lose for sure some of our soldiers. What did he intend to do about it?" Homura asked

"He said that we will get compensation for them but" The Hokages face darkened "But he was...reluctant in this point"

"Why?" Both asked surprised, not expecting that from a missing nin of Zabuza's caliber. The Sandaime shoot them a hard lock and said only two words

"Breeding stocks"

Homura narrowed his eyes and Koharu frown

"I understand, he didn't want them to became Babyfactorys so that we can some new bloodlines in our village" he said

"That is only abhorrent" She spitted, as a woman Koharu react especially sensitive on this topic.

"I know that's the reason why this will not be brought before the council"

"I can image what they would say when they heard about that" Homura said with a like amusement

"We should give them to Uchiha-sama so that his clan can be strengthen." Koharu said in a mockering high pitch tone

"They should be honored to serve the Uchiha clan" Hiruzen ad his two cents in.

"They should all belong to Uchiha-sama, because he is so strong, from a famous clan and a spoiled brat and we hope to suck up his ass so that we can get some of his clans belonging, wealth and influence" Homura said sarcastically

The three burst out laughting like in old times. After they cold down they became serious again

"Bah Uchiha's my ass. When the people know what was really with the clan they wouldn't hold them in high regards and would probably stop pampering this brat and would treat him like young Uzumaki" Koharu spit "The boy need to learn to respect his elders and superiors, when he wasn't the last of his kind and hasn't his Sharingan he wouldn't get his special treatment and the people would give a damn about him"

"Which is already too much for my taste" Homura comment

"Be it that way it doesn't change the fact that he is the last Uchiha and the only way to hold the Sharingan in the Village." Hiruzen said and sighted "But what should we do about the councill meeting, and I think it is better when they didn't heat of this negotiation, right"

Both elders nodded and Koharu began to grin

"I think we should use trick 7 this time right" Both man nodded and grinned, clearly liking the idea of using trick 7.

All three make the same handsign and said together

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

In a big poof of smoke a perfect clone of each of them appears. The clones headed to the council camber and the original headed to the street.

"Okay, who wants some Barbeque" The third said.

* * *

><p>(Three days later)<p>

"So here is the place where we should meet Jiraiya-sama"

"We are not to later or are we Kakashi-sensei?"

"No Naruto this is important, so I can't be late"

"Then where is Ero-Sennin?"

"Dunno lets take a seat and wait for him"

Kakashi and Naruto take a table in the corner and wait for Jiraiya to arrive.

They waited for a hour and he hasn't show off

They waited for another hour and he still wasn't here. Naruto began to grow impatient.

"ARG. Damn it! Where is Ero-sennin?" The blond hero shouted frustrated

"I don't know and be quiet, you disturbed the other customers. I am sure he will appear any moment" Kakshi said stern

As three hour passed Jiraiya entered the bar and spotted Kakashi. Walking to him over he take a seat in front of him and began the conversation

"Oh you are here before me, don't tell me the famouse copy non Kakashi Hatake was actually on time"

"Ok I don't say it but I was here at the arranged" Kakashi said with a light iritated tone in his voice.

Jiraiya blinked "You where on time and waited three hours for me?"

"Yes"

Jiraiya blinked again before he lapt over the table and grap Kakashi by his throat, with a Kunai pressing against it.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DOWN TO KAKASHI?" He asked in a treating manner

"I am Kakashi" Jiraiya snort

"Yeah sure as Kakashi would be on time and wait for three hours for me."

"But I am the real Kakashi and not some imposter, see" Kakashi said frantically, revealing his Sharingan to prove it.

He looked first scepticaly, than make one handsigh to dispel a genjutsu. As the red eye was still there calmed Jiraiya down.

'Buh that was close' The cyclops thought as her rub his throat. "So Jiraiya-sama why came you late"

"Oh that, well you are always too late and I didn't want to wait so long for you so I came late too" Jiraiya explained in a normal tone as he would describe the weather.

Kakashi sweat dropped 'It feels so when everyone is waiting for me. Not very nice' he thought

"So what do you want to talked to me about" The sage asked

"Well first of we should activate a silencer barrier" Kakashi started.

"I don't think that this is necessary any more" Naruto comment

"Why?" Kakshi asked confused

"Ero-Sennin's outburst have chased all the other customers away and the waitress are too scared to interfere" He Explained

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Jiraiya shouted and then blinked and looked around in the bar. They were really the only ones here anymore. Chairs and tabels lied on the ground as they were stubbed as the people flee of the bar, not wanting to be near the wrath of a Sannin.

"Well then since we are alone, Why did you search for me Kakashi,...and who is this brat?"Jiraiya asked and pointing at Naruto, who is fuming at the brat remark "And why is he here?"

"This is one of my Student, Naruto Uzumaki, and the reason why I was searching for you, Jiraiya-sama" Kakashi answered

"Naruto! Did something happend to the..you know." Jiraiya interrupt worried

"I know about the fox" Naruto said, getting a shocked look of Jiraiya.

"No the seal is still intact but that is not the reason why I have called you here" Kakashi continued "Jiraiya-sama I know this sound crazy but would believe me when I would told you we are from the future?" He know how crazy that sound, and Jiraiya would probably not believe him until he would...

"Yes" The sage answered bluntly

Both student and teacher face fault at the perverts answer. Naruto was the first to recover and shouted.

"Nanni, you believe us so simple without asking for proofs or thinking that we are crazy or something like that'debayo!"

"Yes" Jiraiya answered simple

"And then why didn't you believe me when I was on time and attacked and claimed I were an Imposter?" Kakashi asked. Jiraiya shrugged

"Well Time travel sound more believe able than that you were on time. Actually it is more believe able that someone will attack the world with an army of death Ninjas and white clones to dominate the world while at the same time all Bijuu are in the Background dancing Riverdance to hip hop music"

Both time travelers sweat dropped at his comment, which was so true and wrong in many ways and Kakashi asked

"Who said that"

"Everyone. It gives even a betting pole which variation would turned out to be true" Jiraiya said jockingly.

"And how comes that you believe us that we are time traveler?" Naruto asked before Kakashi can exploded, seeing his eye twitching dangerously.

Jiraiya became in an instant serious and instead to answer he bit his thump and summoned a toad. Saying him that it is time the toad nodded and puffed away.

Looking confused what Jiraiya mean whit 'it is time' Naruto asked what's going on, The sage only hold him firmly on his shoulder as do he with Kakashi and said that they will see.

Like on an impact as Jiraiya finished his last word all three disappear in a poof of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>This time no OMAKE Sorry friends.<strong>

**Well This chapter was more like a minor filler but it is needed to explain some thinks and to keep the connection to future events so please bar with it. **

**And what did you say a**

**And Please leaf a review, because that keeps me motivated to go on with writing. **


	10. Chapter 8

**Author Notes**

**First: Sorry for the long update but something called Diablo III have occupied my time and writing applications but mostly the first one, so sorry**

**Second: I have redone chapter three, mostly but more fighting scenes in it and change a little bit the ending because at the beginning I rushed with my chapters and forget some very important point from my storyline which is unforgivable. Also have began to give the chapters titles instead of only numbers. The titles could be perfect or I could be some random shit like toast past on Unicorn tail. Don't asked where did came from, for you own sanity.**

**Third: I don't Own Naruto otherwise I WOULD HAVE WATCH THE NEW MOVIE BY NOW AND MUSTN'T WAIT FOR A WHOLE FUCKING YEAR TO A SUBBED VERSION IN THE INTERNET. ****Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto.**

**Fourth: I really need a beta**

**Fifth: I use Arial with 11 hope you have no problem with that. WHen you have a problem with that I don't care**

**Sixth: Don't know If you read my gibberish here so I stop it for now and begin the story. Oh and let me know if you read my gibberish.**

**Seventh: At the end of the chapter is a little(big) rant from me about the behavior of some reader/authors in regard to Sakura, it gives a limit how much someone can take before he explode. So when you didn't want to read a rant jump at the end of the chapter the moment RANT appears OK**

**Eight: Enougth Authors notes let's get the hell on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Meeting the Toads<strong>

* * *

><p>"Were are we?" Kakashi asked as the smoke fadet away and the vision cleared. The landscape was full of plants with giant leafs, big enough that a growing man could easily lay on it and some weard spiky things where water purred out on the tip<p>

"Myoubokuzan, homeland of the toad summons" Naruto answered

"Very good gaki, it looks like you have done your homework" comment a toad from the side. It was the same toad Jiraiya summoned. "Come on the Oogamasennin is waiting for you"

"Oogamasennin?"

"This old giant toad?"

"Hai, now come on, or do you want to strike roots here" the toad said and lead the three shinobis to the old toad.

"Who is the Oogamasennin, Jiraiya-sama" Kakashi asked Jiraiya on their way.

"He is the grand Master of the Toad summoners and stand above Gamabunta, he is much respected in the toad clan and bears many wisdom within, so better watch what you say in his present"

Kakashi only nodded.

"Oogamasennin, the one you have foreseen have arrived." the toad announced as he enter the shrine. In a giant pool sit the master of the toad summoners, the Oogamasennin, with his big black hat and his necklace with a pearl on it, the Kanji oil clearly visible on it. Also present are Fukasaku with his wife Shima, Gamabunta, the toad who hold the summoning scroll and the toad with the key for the seal of the Kyuubi. The first one spoke.

"Jiraiya-chan, good to see you again"

"I am also happy to see you again Fukasaku-sama, you too Shima-sama" Jiraiya answered with a smile, before he changed to a serious on and spoke to the frog master " Oogamasennin-sama, I have found the one you have foreseen"

"Ah good, good. And you are?" The old toad said.

"I am Jiraiya the one boy who summoned himself here and where you have foreseen that I will train a Shinobi who will bring peace to the world." Jiraiya said with annoyance.

"Ah! And who are those?" He asked, giving Naruto and Kakashi a puzzled gaze.

"THEY ARE THE ONES YOU LET ME SEARCHES FOR YEARS!" This time Jiraiya shouted back.

"Oh those two, finally, I have waited for ages for you. You see I have some really nasty dirt between my warts and they are itching like hell and need to be..."

"NOT THOSE ONES THE ONES YOU HAVE SEEN IN ONE OF YOUR VISIONS!"

"But I have seen two people from Konoha cleaning the dirt between my warts in one of my visions"

xxxxxx In Konoha, Main Gate xxxxxx

In the box on the sideway of the street sitting two Chunnins, one leaning on the table head in his hand and looked like bored to hell and close to fall to sleep while the other is already sleeping in his chair balancing on the backfeets of his chair.

Before both overcome a feeling of immense danger, cause the one to flinch in horror and the other to fall from his chair. Climbing on the desk with effort he asked

"Did you also get this weird feeling that we are in immense danger, Izumo"

"Ha"

"And that deflecting wouldn't be such a bad idea?"

"Hai"

"...strange" Kotetsu said with narrowed eyes

Izumo nodded only in agreement.

xxxxxx Back to the toads xxxxxx

'That is the master of the toads?' Kakashi though in disbelief.

"NOT THOSE ONES. THE ONE WITH THE TIME TRAVEL THING"

"Ah! You must be the time traveler then" He said, giving them both a grandfather like smile "I have been waiting for you"

"Wait you know that I am a time traveler, and waited for me?" Naruto asked surprised. The old toad nodded sagely

"Of course I do, I have seen you in one of my visions. Together with that and I have sense your Jutsu years ago."

"You have sense it?"

"Of course I have, after all, a Jutsu of this extent is hard not to feel, at least when you are a sage like me, Fukasaku-kun and Shima-chan."

"So that means that you are the only ones who felt that Jutsu?" Naruto asked. He became a dreaded feeling when the Sage began to chuckle

"Of course not young one. All the other sages have also feel it."

"Other sages!?" Naruto shouted, not liking where this conversation goes. This time Fukasaku speak

"Hai, other sages, every great summoner clan have they sage like the snake and snails have they ones. They are completely harmonized whit the nature and have mastered the sage art"

"Is this the reason why I bear toad in my name and not only sage" Jiraiya asked with a looked of insight.

"Yes, Jiraiya-chan this is the reason why you are a Toad sage. When you would have mastered the sage art from another summon you would be called a different sage like for example the slug or snake sage"

Jiraiya shuddered "No thanks I stay by the toads, snakes are just to creepy"

"Does that means that all other summoners also know that a time traveler is in this world" Naruto asked worried 'Just great, that what I need. Shouting to my enemys that I came from the future to kill them and ruin they plans'

"No that doesn't mean that the other summoners know about you. To be honest, when I didn't have the vision back then I would have guessed that someone have used a very powerful Space-time Jutsu or was in the process to developed one, then time travel was considered impossible till now" The sage explained.

Naruto let out a sight of relief. His chance was not ruined

"Well back to topic, tell me time traveler do you came from the future or the past?" The Oogamasennin asked

"Didn't you feel it when I arrived here?" Naruto asked back

"No I only can feel that someone have traveled in time but not where he is or if he came from the past or future" The toad gently replied.

"Wakata I am from the future nearly four years to be exactly"

"So, when you are from the future then why did you use that Jutsu." The Toad asked.

"First of I wasn't the one who used it, it was the Kyuubi"

"The Kyuubi" The toads shouted in fear.

"Hai and please let me finish my story before you all started a turmoil. Yes I said Kyuubi and why I have let him use that jutsu is because the world would otherwise end now."

The sage toads eyes widen at this and Shima asked

"Why what will happen in four years"

"A man will collect all Biujis resurrect the Juubi"

"Nanni!" Gamabunta shouted. The elderly toad couple exchanged looks.

"I think it is the best for all of use when you tell us your tale from the beginning" Fukasaku said

* * *

><p>"Good that you have arrived Mei-san" Zabuza said as he let Mei and her bodyguards to the Hokage tower with the demon brothers in coat-tails still in chains "Do you get my negotiation terms?" he asked<p>

"Yes I get them and I must say I am impressed with it and at the same time unpleased with it" The busty red head answered.

"You are annoyed that I have offered our scrolls" he asked dryly

"Of course I am annoyed, heck I am furious. How can you let something so important get away from us!" Mei shouted in anger.

"Urusai na, that were pre-negotiations, emphasize the pre part. Our terms are not written in stone now you can still handle them down, and beside we still have the copies of it, it isn't like we will lose anything"

"Not lose anything my ass. The original scrolls are closed and only a Uzumaki can open them, dammed anti stealing seals." the angered red head snapped to Zabuza, muttering the last part to herself

"Then give them the damn originals" Zabuza answered annoyed back

"And risking a war with Konoha because they felt insulted or tricked by us, no chance in hell. You know as good as me that there a no more Uzumaki exist anymore, so the scrolls are virtually useless" Mei shouted back more angered than before

"You are wrong in too points, first they wouldn't be insulted because they would get some really treasures in their eyes because the Shodai's wife was also an Uzumaki and second there is an Uzumaki here"

"What! Are you sure" asked a surprised Mei, her anger completely forgotten

"Yeah I am sure about it I have meet him together with Kakashi Hatake and his team in wave. He was the one who made the offer in the first place. He has blond spiky hair and three whisky marks on each chest"

"An Uzumaki with blond hair, must be one of the third generation" Mei said " But what gives you the idea he is a true Uzumaki?"

"First of his name, but this could be only a coincident and I didn't paid much attention to that at first, then I have seen him to read a book about sealing's, suspicious but could be still a coincident, then I have mentioned that Kiri was allied with Uzu and than he had react, and then I was pretty sure that he was an Uzumaki even more when I mentioned the special monicer of his clan and his reaction" Zabuza chuckled here, "but to be really sure I have observed him further and he have all characteristics for the Uzumaki's" Zabuza explained.

"Which trades?" Chojiro asked. The demon brothers began to count.

"Hyperactive"

"Impatient"

"Loud"

"Short attention span"

"Addicted to food"

"Huge chakra reserves"

"Stupid"

"Dense"

xxxxxx Myoubokuzan xxxxxx

"ATCHUU" 'Sakura and Hinata must be talking about me' Naruto thought.

"Some girls are talking about you gaki" Jiraiya teased.

"Shut it Ero-sennin" Naruto said irritated "Now where was I? Ah yes. I..."

xxxxxx Konoha xxxxxx

"How do you know that he is dense" Ao asked confused

"Oh he flirt with Haku and Haku with him and he didn't even notice that. I wonder why Zabuza still hasn't decapitate him" Meizu explained before he stiffen as he felt the murderous glare of Zabuza.

"Because they are not flirting they are just simply talking to each and enjoying each other company"

"Yeah Yeah keep telling you that self and sometimes it will be true, and someday you will catch them red-handed on the floor while she will moan his name over and over again" He said without thinking and immediately regret it as Zabuza began tu suffocate him with the chairs for indicating that Haku was a easy girls.

Ignoring the homocide what happened behind her Mei cupped her chin with her fingers and thought about it 'Could it be that there are still survivors of the lost clan? No it can't be, but when it is true then... I asked Hokage-sama about it' "Very well but I will asked Hokage-sama about it"

"Do whatever you want" Zabuza said lazily without looking at her not stopping to hit Meizu to a puddle while still continue to strangle him. His face turn already blue.

"Oh and Zabuza-chan, where is Haku-chan? It is rare to see you without her" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Don't chan me" Zabuza grunted and now he stopped to try to kill Meizu, which fall on the ground on all fours, breathing hard as slowly the color turn back into his face "And to you question she is training with the girls from Kakashis team." He answered.

"Really isn't this a little bit too dangerous to let her alone with not allied Shinobis" Mei asked worried

"Näh those kids are fine. and Haku seemed to have to take a liking to blond gaki" He growled the last part "Maybe because they have the same history"

"What!" Mei asked surprised, Chojiro and Ao also have confused expressions on they face.

"What do you mean by that" Ao asked

"He was also hated and unwelcome like Haku" This gain white eyes from the uniformed Kiri rebellions.

"I thought Konoha value bloodlines" Chojiro asked nervously

"It isn't because of a bloodline more of what he have inside him"

"What does that mean now?" Ao asked

"Yagura has three he has nine" Zabuza said in a low voice

This cause the wide eyes to widen even more.

"You meet the Konoha Jinchuuriki?" Mei asked shocked, barely a whisper

"Yes I have and he is the Uzumaki what I have mentioned before"

This brought Mei to fall in deep thoughts. A surviving Uzumaki and a Jinchuuriki at the same time. That was much information in such a short time. Zabuzas voice brought here out f here thoughts "We are here"

Standing in front the Hokage office Mei knocked on, waiting for permission she entered the room. She was greeted with the sight of the aged Kage with his two advisors beside him. The others follow here inside

"Ah Terumi-san you have arrived, please take a seat" He said gesturing on the seat in front of his desk. " I think you are aware of the offers Zabuza made for us and are here to go into details"

"Hai Hokage-sama" The rebellion leader said as she take a seat "I think we should get strike down to business"

"I agree. But first of do you want this be private or do you have no problems with my advisors here"

"I didn't mind, as long as my companion can also stay inside"

"I haven't problems with that. Now first of..."

* * *

><p>"That is quite an unbelief able story, young time traveler" The Oogamasennin said<p>

"And you have really surpassed me in Senjutsu?" Jiraya asked in disbelief

"Yes Ero-sennin I have. The only change I make when I enter Sennin-mode are my eyes and the orange eye light I get. The rest of my body remain human" Naruto said. "I can demonstrate it when you want"

"Your better not" Fukasaku said "You body is not ready yet to enter the sennin mode, even when you have master it in the future"

"When you say so, but you better believe it, dattebayo"

'Well you are definitively their child' Jiraiya thought with a smile on his face.

"So then was my vision right again" The Grand sage said glumy

"What vision" Kakashi asked

"I saw in one of my visions that a traveler of time will appear to save the world from a dark future. But because of the instability of time I have hoped for the first time that my vision was false, but I looks like they were right again."

"You make it sound like it is a bad thing" Kakashi asked

"Of course it is a bat thing. Do you have a Idea how dangerous is it to play with the fracture of time! It could destroy our whole Universe and all the world in them. So you understand why I was worried about my vision about you" The Toad said

Naruto and Kakashi went wide eyed at this.

"Oogamasennin-sama I think it is time you tell them they future. Then that is it why you let me search for them in the first place." Jiraiya said.

"Soka Soka now listen carefully I will now foresee you future." He said in his usually calm voice, keeping his focus on his crystal ball. Kakashi and Naruto speak they ears "I see in the near future you will face many chances. Chances beyond you believe and possibility. Certain People will act different than they did in you previous time line. Some more than the others and some even shouldn't be alive and here."

"Really. Which people?" Naruto asked curious

"Hmm" The great toad hummed, looking deeper into the ball "...mostly females and the will strangely be attached to you, in some way or another, but also some males."

"NANNI MALE WILL FIND ME ATTRACTIVE!" Naruto shouted discussed, freaking out.

"No the woman's will be attached to you, not the males. And not every woman you will cross apart and not many will be attached by you" He explained and in some way vetoed from his previous statement At this Naruto calmed down and let out sight of relive, only to be replaced by a frown and groan as he heard the perverted giggles of his two senseis.

'He several girls will be attached to my godson. He he he gaki you are one luck bastard.' Thought Jiraiya, already forming plans how he could use Naruto and his luck as 'material' for his next bock.

'Eh he he... finally getting your Sakura-chan Naruto-kun, and when my guts are right than sweat little Hinata is also, and it will come even more girls. I knew you had it in you, thought I wonder which one. And Jiraiya-sama please you must use this for you next book' Kakashi thought looking at Jiraiya to sent him this silent message.

'I will Kakahsi, I will' Jiraiya thought back with a thump up.

'Oh, great! Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei exchanging mental messages, already discussing how to use 'my luck' for his next book. Now I have to prevent Ero-sennin to peep on me and have to hear all the stupid teasing of Kakashi-sensei.' Naruto thought annoyed.

"You will feel sheet tears of sorrow and tears of happiness"

"Why?" asked worried

"Dunno" The toad said with a shrug witch cause several large sweat drop to appear on the heads of everyone bar the Oogamasennin.

'THIS IS A GREAT SAGE' Kakashi thought disbelieve

'Typical' Jiraiya thought annoyed

'Senile old fart' Thought the married toad couple together

'...'

"I only see that you will hover over a dead body and crying of grief"

"YOU DO KNOW THE REASON" Naruto burst out before his words did sink in "NANNI WHO WILL DIE AND WHY IS THIS A HAPPY EVENT FOR ME. WHY IS THE DEATH OF SOMEONE IMPORTANT OF ME A INCIDENT WORTH FOR TEARS OF HAPPINES?"

"Because I also have seen you hug someone and this time you are crying because you are happy and say babble like 'I never thought to see you again' " He explained

Naruto was speechless at this, having no idea who he mean. Jiraiya and Kakshi also remained quiet.

"You will meet more of your kind" The great sage continued.

'My kind? Did he mean Jinchuurikis?' Naruto thought confused

"The first on is a Samurai drenched in blood."

'A samurai?' all present shinobi asked them self.

"Also I see a shadow hovering in the darkness, waiting for the right time to make his move"

'Tobi'

"And Scarifies from your friends and beware of the stairs" The Oogamasennin finished as he .

"Stairs?" all attended said at the same time.

"Yes, Stairs"

The two Shinobis looked at him like he grow a second head for a moment not knowing what to say. Kakashi was the first to break the silence "Excuse me Oogamasennin-sama, but can you be more clearly, you words don't make any sense or have little to no Information."

"Yeah like those girls of Naruto, who are they and are they hot?" Jiraiya asked this like the pervert he is first.

"YOU DAMN PERVERT I WILL LOSE SOME ONE VERY IMPORTANT AND THE FIRST THINK IN YOU MIND ARE THE BOOBS OF SOME FUTURE WOMANS WHO ARE ATTACHED TO ME" Naruto shouted furious while delivering a punch directly in the perverts face " And who is the one I will lose!" He didn't want to see one of them die, not again.

"Jiraiya-chan you should be more sensible. The boy will lose a important person and all you think about is your pervert books you write" Shima scowled at him.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, I only wanted to lightened the mood and cheer him up?" Jirajya said defending, holding his hand in front of him like shields.

"And you do that in as you asked about you godsons future girlfriend" Shima asked deadpanned.

"Of course, nothing cheers a man more up than the soft skin of a beautiful woman" Jiraiya answered proudly

The result was that Jiraiya has to avaoid the wipping tounge from the enraged toad mother for the old perverts behavior

"Sorry sorry, please forgive me" The sage with toad in name begged while hiding behind Kakashi to avoid the fury of the old toad lady

"Ignoring this awkward scene between an oversized Baby and his mother" "Hey!" "What do you mean with more of Narutos kind? And who is the Scarifies" Kakashi asked

"I don't know. My vision was never so blur like this one" The gama sennin said, confusion clearly be heard in his voice. "The only think I can say that this Samurai is huge and that this womans are wither older than him or around his own age. Also the shadow has no clear form on him. All figures were like shadows and silhouettes, I couldn't seen they faces, nor any other recognizable aspect. And I could only hear 'beware of the stairs' and Narutos whispers."

"Then how did you know that the Samurai is the first one or the age of the womans?" Naruto asked "and why should a beware of the stairs anyway? And how do you know I was the one who embraced this person." He think for two seconds "And how can you hear something when you look in a orb?"

"Why do exist gigantic animals of the size of mountains, who can take down a whole village by themselves without breaking a sweat and can old themselves against a Bijuu, decide to let them reduce them self to mere subordinates to serve someone who are much weaker than them boss them around? And that voluntary" The great toad sage asked back

Silence fill the shrine. Everyone letting the question sink in.

"You know that's something I've asked myself for quite a while now." Gamabunta muttered dumfounded to himself.

"...point...taken" Naruto meekly replied before he sighted "But did you have to mention the part with the woman?" he asked

"Yes. That as important as to tell that Jiraiya-chan will become the greatest pervert ever seen" The great toad answered bluntly. Naruto sighted.

"Yeah sure" Jiraiya and Naruto thougth with a sweatdrop

"Man what a drag. We are as smart as before."

"But this is better than nothing Naruto. And Oogamasennin-sama I have a question to you. You have said you have felt us many years ago but Naruto has only arrived for several month" The copy nin asked

"Is that so?" The sage said surprised "That I haven't felt. I have felt a huge source of energy appearing with the feeling of space time manipulation for twelve years ago"

"FOR TWELVE YEARS?!" Naruto shouted

"Ha. I was surprised that you didn't come here earlier."

"Because I only came back for two months ago"

"Hmmm strange. Nothing ordinary happened before than the other time line" Kakashi muttered to himself 'Or nothing from what I can remember'

"Ero-sennin, did something happened in the last twelve years what didn't happened in the orgignal timeline?" Naruto asked, turning his head to said pervert.

"And how, pray tell, should I know that Gaki!" Jiraiya asked "For you information I am still the Jiraiya of this timeline and not of yours"

"That's right Naruto. He can't tell us the difference because he didn't know what they are, when they even exist"

"Why didn't you think back by yourself. After all it is also your past" Jiraiya suggest half mockingly, because the brat haven't thought about it before.

"Hmmm" Naruto thought about is past, hard. "I remember how the orphan kickt me out, the case of the villigers, my academy, the vandalizing of my apartment, I"

"Hold on" Jiraiya interrupt "What do you mean that your apartment was vandalizes?"

"Exactly what it means. Ero-sennin"

The pervert sage stood there with open mount, leaving a good impression of a fish "Naruto, you apartment was never vandalizes, I have personally make that clear"

"How?"

"Naruto, you apartment complex belong to me"

"What! You are my landlord!?" Naruto said shocked

"Yes and I have made it really clear that I will not tolerate it when some punks thing they can demolish my property and get away with it. Of course some tried this at first but after a giant man eating toad and hunting marker seals no one have ever dared to even pee on the wall. So at least you can have a safety place to stay, even when all the other leasers moved out of it after you have moved in." Jiraiya explained

"You have done all that for me?" Naruto asked touched by his care for him.

"Yes" Was all Jiraiya said before he was tackeld by a blond bundle who hugged him tightly

"Thank you" The blond whispered

"Your welcome gaki, your welcome" He said and returned the hug

"Not that I want to ruin this emotional moment" Kakshi said "But wasn't you landlord Mr. Kirimato. A elderly bald man with missing teeth's and dislike for children?"

Jiraiya snort "As if I let those greedy bastard watch over my property. No I am the landlord and I let sensei watch over the Apartment building when I am not at town"

"But he is right, Ero-sennin. In my previous life this old fart was my landlord and one of the few whose dislike and hate is not based on the fox in me."

"Well this is just another thing what is different between this world and the other" Jiraiya said

"Something else I should know?"

"Well there was the incident with the council"

"What incident" Kakashi asked

"You should know at best what incident I speak of Kakashi. You have taken a main part in it."

Kakashi looked clearly confused and give a spitting image of a deer caught in light."I am sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about" Kakashi said clearly confused.

Jiraiya frowned. "Gaki show me this mark of you" he demand, fixing Naruto with a stern gaze.

"Why?"

"Because I want to find out how this memory getting worked, therefore"

Understanding Naruto rolled up his sleeve and revealing the fox mark on his right arm with eight tails

"Ok now how did you bring the memory's back?"

"I concentrate some of the fox chakra and then touch someone. The person get his memories back bit by bit when he slept, but when the marked person touch the fox mark on my arm, then he will get his memories back all at once"

"That's it?"

"That's it"

"Pretty simple when you asked me"

"What did you expect? Some kind of weird ritual" Naruto sarcastically asked.

"Ähm...Yes"

All what he get from Naruto is a flat look.

"Alright, alright don't give me that look OK. Now give me the mark"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. Didn't you want to give me that in the first place after all?"

Not arguing further Naruto concentrate some of Kurama's Chakra and touch Jiraiya. As soon as his hand came in contact with the hermit one tail of the mark on Narutos arm disappear and reappeared on Jiraiyas arm.

"That was less hurtful than I thought. I expect at least something like a little tickling on my arm." Jiraiya said rubbing his arm where the fox tails appeared.

"It could be worst Ero-sennin-chan, It could feel like someone would have brand marking you" Fukasaku said with a grin.

"Not you too, Fukasaku-sama" Jiraiya whined as the old small toad laugh about the hermits expression. "Anyways, Fukasaku-sama can you tell me what you see." he asked as he unrolled his sleeve and revealing his mark, which looks like a fox tail.

Fukasak, Shima and the Oogamasennin inspect the mark and Jiraiya for several moments. The present shinobis became anxious with every passing moment. For they luck Fukasaku broke the silence at first.

"Hmmm...it is hard to describe. The easiest way would be to compare it with a flower who sent a scent out to lure a bee to his direction. But in this wouldn't be the case here" He explained.

"Yes and at the same time the mark is doing something with the body of the owner, and that at a respectable speed." Shima added

"It seems like the mark is preparing the body to merge with another spirit or soul and as the same time it sent a scent out of some kind to lure it to his destination. The preparation would mostly take one day to finished, maybe even faster." The Oogamasennin finished.

"So that's the reason why Kakashi-sensei get his memory only back bit by bit. But why only when he sleep" Naruto asked

"I have several theories there Naruto" Fukasaku answered "When the body sleeps the brain and mind do work at the fullest and it is easier to receive and convert information. This would make the emerge with the other soul a lot easier and reduce the mental pressure of the person"

'Reduce mental pressure my ass. Tell that my nightmare you old frog' Kakashi thought dryly

"Did you see something else" Jiraiya asked

"At the moment, no"

"Fine. Now gaki give me your arm" The sage command

"Be careful Jiraiya-sama. It is very painful to get your memories back in this way" Kakashi said

Nodding that he get the memo he put a finger on the glowing mark on Naruto's arm. Like by Kakashi Jiraiya jolt back and wince in pain as the strange lines spread around his body screaming in agony.

"That's horrible, do something against it!" Shima screamed in concern

"Don't worry it may be painful and excruciating but it is completely harmless. And beside will only last for five minutes" Kakashi said to calm her down while reading his book in a no caring manner.

"Did you see something different now" Naruto asked the toads, also completely ignoring Jiraiyas painful screams of agony.

"Now I see how the spirit is forced into Jiraiya-chans body, and that at a really fast rate" Fukasaku said

"Yes but it doesn't seems like the soul is fusing together with the original one..."

"More like it pushed the other aside..."

"And take his place instead"

"Hmhm this is really interesting" The oogamasennin mused to himself

"Excuse me but how can you tell us that another spirit is entering Jiraiya-samas body?"

"Because we are sages, boy. We're that awesome" Fukasaku joked and putting his chest out in pride. Only to be hit lightly by his wife

"Stop fooling around" She scowled but still smiling amused at her husband antics. It is nice to fool around one and there.

"Jokes aside. We are several hundred years old Kakashi-chan, and in that time we managed to learn to also see spirits and souls, since they are also bound to the nature."

"Does that mean that I can also see spirits when I enter Sennin-mode" naruto asked curious

"With time and training, then yes" Fukasaku said with a smile. But an unholy sound let it fade away imediately and replaced it with one of pure terror.

"BLUAH" Jiraiya screamed as something red came out of his mount and from his chest.

"ERO-SENNIN!"

"JIRAIYA-SAMA!"

"JIRAIYA-CHAN"

"WHY IS HE BLEEDING!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"YOU SAID IT WAS HARMLESS"

"I THOUGHT IT WAS HARMLESS, I HAVE DONE THE SAME!"

"DO SOMETHING DATTEBAYO"

Another painful scream was heard and his left arm fall apart from his body before he went limp.

All present looked at the lifeless form of Jiraiya in shock.

"Ero-sennin" Naruto whispered weakly tears filling his eyes as he carefully approached Jiraiyas body "Please, no. Not again" Tears began to roll down his cheek.

"Naruto..."

"NOT AGAIN. WHY DID I HAVE TO LOOSE HIM AGAIN! I ONLY GET HIM A MOMENT AGO BACK AND NOW I LOOSE HIM AGAIN!" He screamed from top of his lung tears not stopping falling down.

With another scream the limp body of Jiraiya jolt up and he began to breath heavily.

"He's not death" Fukasaku screamed "But his chakra is low, we need to heal him immediately. Get the medic frogs here right nowy and we need a medic nin."

"But who is skilled enough to heal those kinds of wound, and better didn't asked any questions!" Kakashi asked

"Sakura-chan. She has trained directly under Baa-chan. She know how to handle this wound and keep quiet about it."

"He is right. But she is in Konoha and we cannot get her back fast enough and Jiraiya-sama is in no condition to travel."

"Kid, quick sign the contact" Gamabunta said in rush.

"Why"

"DO IT ALREADY DAMMIT"

Obeying Naruto quickly unrolled the scroll and sigh his name in it.

"Good I Gamabunta, Toad boss bla bla bla accept you hereby as a summone of us toads. NOW GO AND FIND THIS SAKURA GIRL AND BRING HER HERE IMMEDIATELY AND TAKE A TOAD WITH YOU!"

"Hai" Both shinobis said and vanished in a poof of white smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes you guessed right I plan to put some character death in my story and I have already planned which one since the beginning of this story and why, even before I fully decide the pairings so when someone have the feeling I let one character die just to pair one character with another than your assumption is wrong. That was already a part of my story from the beginning like this meeting with the toads and what happened here with Jiraiya.<strong>

**And what did you say about the Vision from the Oogamasennin, have really put my heart into it and rewrite it three times before I was satisfied with it. Reall hope you like it.**

**And leave a reaview if you like the story**

**.**

**.**

**RANT (Skip down if you don't want to read it)**

**.**

**.**

**I know you are a little disappointed that I didn't make a Omake again but there is something that I need to get out of my system or otherwise I would end up to begin to hate another pairing what I normally liked. And that is mostly like something what should be put on my profile but there would be the chance that people would ignore that or don't even read it. Well that could be also happened here because many readers jump over the author notes at the end of the chapters, but I get sidetracked. Now to the topic what has slowly began to get my blood to boil.**

**My issue is this Sakura hating, bashing and how she is portrait in most of the fics here. I know you probably think why the hell did he now brought this up? It is easy. I am death tired and sick of the Sakura bashing here, it is one of the reason why I want to bash everyone at least once in this fic, hell even Naruto, just to be fair, but that's another story for another time.**

**I have asked me, why do people hate her and have done a little researched therefore. For my luck many others have asked this question also and have start a poll for it and the result was that reason was that Sakura hit Naruto on the head over and over again for no reason and still is a Fangirl of Sasuke and her behavior during her genin days and that she is totally useless, I want to face palm myself because of that.**

**First of: Really! Hate the heroin because she hit the main character over and over again. Hell I have seen other animes where that happend all the time and surprisingly those girls/womans are loved because of that. I have even examples for it:**

**Shana from Shakugan no Shana****: This girl hit him or scream at him everytime when he do or said something what is against her opinion or disagree with her. Don't forget at first she just waited for his death.**

**Louise from Zero no Tsukaima****(there is no hell on earth that I can spell her full name OK): She even use a whip to punish Saito and treat him like a slave or whip him when he do that what he was assignet to do or for something what was clearly not his fault**

**Akane Tendo from Ranma1/2****: She clearly hit and punch Ranma every time she get angry or upset whit something and did at the beginning hate the living guts of from this guy like he was some abnormalety from hell(Can I even say that?)**

**Kaname ****Shidori form Full Metal Panic: She hit Sousuke every time when he does something stupid and boy he does that very often.**

**Tsukiumi from Sekirei****: She tried to kill Minato. I thing I didn't need to say more to this character.**

**Second: The Hitting for no reason. When I read this for the first time here on fanfic I thought 'Heh? What did they mean for no reason and why did they make her scream all the time?'. The reason for this could maybe that I never have seen a punch without a reason. Yes you read right I have seen those punches and what's leads to them:**

**1)He does something stupid or being a loud mouth idiot (And we all know in part I he was a big one)(Being disrespectful also count into this category)**

**2)He does something perverted**

**3)He doesn't pay attention what he saying, which would somehow or another would earned him a punch, it only happened that Sakura was the one who does it.**

**When Naruto didn't do anything of those three Sakura is actually very nice to Naruto and even cheers for him, in the preliminary and during the finals in the Chunnin exams. Does a cold hearted villain bitch really does that.**

**Now to the point that she is still a Sasuke Fangirl. Well Ino is still one too but everyone intentionally ignore it. Come on I mean Ino have cried her eyes out as the rookie 11 have decided to kill Sasuke. Sakura has cried because Sai had said her the truth that she is the source for all the pain and sorrow Naruto has to endure it, she didn't cry because Sasuke has to be killed.**

**Her behavior during her gennin days. I admit that Sakura was annoying during her time as a gennin and that she has dislike Naruto and was gushing all over Saskue, but you have to remember one important fact. She was twelve years old. TWELVE. FUCKING. YEARS! She didn't even hit puberty. Any girl in this age would do what every twelve years would do at that time. Follow the crowed. The mayor of the girls liked Sasuke because of his look, lineage(That he is a Uchiha), mysterious aura and that every girl hoped to break the male ice queen and that under the cold shell of cold glare and emoness lies her prince charming in his shining armor. Every girl at that age like guys like that. And don't come with me with the excuse that a girl from a ninja family/clan wouldn't be affected by that and that most girls came from civilian families. Ino was also a fangirl and is still one. And her dislike is also based of that. Everyone in Narutos class and the whole village, with the exception of the Hokage, Iruka, Kiba, Shika, Choji and parents and few Ninjas, dislike Naruto, and children tended to take the same opinion to a topic like they parents have. So naturally she would dislike him. By all means, you are punishing her for being a child at that time and oversee or better said to close your eyes in what she did developed. In part II Sakura can put her own weights in a fight and can be useful.**

**Now many comes with the wrong confession of hers but to be honest my first expression for that was 'What? Wow really. First Hinata than Sakura' and after one moment I thought 'Ahh I understand'. What did I understand you may asked is this: The gang has decided to kill Sasuke, so that the circle of hatred would be stopped, but Naruto has still this promise to Sakura and she knew that, so that Naruto forget about Sasuke Sakura has to draw his attention away from him and make him forgot about this promise. And Sakura herself was the bait. Naruto wanted Sakura since the beginning of the series and would have probably jumped on the opportunity to finally get the girl he want and would make it easier for him to get over Sasuke. Honestly I would have done the same (You are free to hate me now). But Naruto has seen that something was off here, because exactly like him, Sakura wouldn't give up on Sasuke like that, because of the bond they shared, and this bonds was that what had let her fail to kill Sasuke twice. And I am pretty sure that at this time also Naruto would have failed, because of the bond of what team seven shares and no one of the two are willingly enough to cut them out so easily like Sasuke would did. I would bet my manhood of this and I am a dude, dude.**

**And many did forget what Sakura has done.**

**Saved Kankuro from Sasories poison and killed said puppetry.**

**Develop an antidote for his Poison which in return safed Chio obasan which sacrifise herself to bring Gaara back to life**

**She has saved Hinata as she was stabbed by Pain, wouldn't she was there, little Hinata would be dead by now.**

**Has tried to kill Sasuke and Karin to show that the bond between team seven doesn't excist anymore(But still was at that time, In this fic no more I will explain this later in my story why)**

**AND CAN SOMEONE WITH A HALF A BRAIN TELL ME HOW A DOCTOR IS USELESS.(OK when you face a Zombie invasion where the rule rules 'One hit = death' than yes then a doc is useless unless it gives an antidote against the Zombie Virus, but that's another topic for another time) A medic is one of the most valuable thinks in war as in social and private life.**

**In the fight with the real Madare, his first target was Tsunade so that she couldn't heal the other kages anymore. And some people has the guts to say that Sakura is totally useless and waist of place in the war and that she didn't do anythink and only beat a Zetsu. Hello! She has fight with Kakashi and Guy against Zabuza and the other seven swordsman of the mist. Hell only because it was shown that she killed on Zetsu that this is everything what she has done in the war. She could easily have some kills on off-screen, wouldn't be the only one. She also helped Shizune to analyst a Zetsu and Tobis secret or better what he is(Really what is this...thing). Also she is a medic. She also treat the injured ones. Tell me what is better, when she treats and safe hundreds of life and helped them to get back to be ready to fight, which helped to hold the manpower of the army in a steady state or that she run into the field and get probably killed in the process from behind.**

**Think about that.**

**To safe time I make now the Bashing and her portray. In most of the fic it goes like so**

_**Option 1: Hinata's confession**_

**"Oh Naruto-kun I love you"**

**"I love you too Hinata"**

**"I am so happy that you say that, Nothing can makes me more happier than that and surprisingly I didn't stutter anymore and became totally OOC"**

**"Yeah Hinata I am also happy that I have you"**

**Sakura appears greeting Naruto and Hinata with a smile "Hello Naruto, Hello Hinata"**

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU UGLY WHORE WHO I HAD LOVED ONLY TWO SECOND AGO AND NOW WISH TO TEAR YOUR FACE APPART AND LET YOU EAT IT BEFORE I RIP YOU DO THE REST OF YOUR BOWLS AND PRODUCE THIS ALL OVER AGAIN. I HATE YOU SAKURA WHORE"**

**Taking chain saw out and began to shred Sakura with the saw, limps and organs and blood flying everywhere**

**"ME TOO, IT IS TOTALLY UNIMPORTANT THAT WE BARELY INTERACT WITH EACH OTHER I HATE YOU AND WANT TO KILL YOU, EVEN THOUGHT THIS ABSOLUTELY OUT OF MY CHARACTER FOR WHY THE PEOLPE LIKED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE"**

**Also taiking chain saw out and join in Narutos little Sakura abussion.**

_**Option 2 Sasuke retrieval mission fics**_

**"NARUTO NO BAKA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SAUKE-KUN!"**

**"But Sakura-chan"**

**"SHUT UP I DIDN'T CARE THAT YOU HAVE THREE HOLES IN YOU CHEST AND ONE MISSING ARM, HOW COULD YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT, EVEN WHEN YOU ARE IN A WAY WHORSER CONDITION"**

**"But..."**

**"NO BUT FROM THIS DAY ON I WILL CALL YOU DEMON AND MONSTER WHAT I HAVE NORMALY NEVER DONE AND WOULD ALSO NEVER BEGAN AND NOW I WILL KILL YOU, IGNORING THE FACT THAT ME SEEING YOU LIKE THAT STRIFED ME TO BECOME STRONGER SO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FACE THIS BURDER ALONE" Taking out a Katana out of nowhere and start to stab and slice Naruto to death who is tied up in his bed unable to move and defend himself.**

_**Option 3 The after war fics**_

**Sakura appears and waved at the crow and introduce herself in a stupid childish sounding voice.**

**"Hello everyone My name is Sakura Haruno and I lose automatically every character development during my Ninja carrier and I am back to be a brainless fan girl because Sasuke Uchiha is back. And Everyone has matured over the past three lines and now think I am a absolute failure and has get a character development like that what I have get in three years and Naruto hates me and is together with Hinata who has grown a backbone which goes three times around the world and Ino has miraculous begun to hate Sasuke-kun and me and Tsunade-sama wished she had never trained me and was always disgusted by me, what doesn't make any sense because she could have easily stopped my training every time in the past. Or I became a absolutely insane bitch because Sasuke was imprisoned and I am the only one who is affected and Karin is sane and hate him now, what also make no sense since she is even more obsessed with Sasuke-kun than me, spent three years with him and was only tried to killed by him one time while he tried it twice by me and I only spent roughly six month with him and still want to marry him and think that he is a good guy and prince charming in his shining armor"**

**I could go on with examples but you understand my point and I admit that I over exaggerate this ones but That's it how she is represented in most fics. And the worst is, they are from NaruHina fans and this has slowly lead me to began to hate this pairings. Yes you have read right, thanks to all those unnecessary bashing and hating I have to began to hate the NaruHina pairings, because Sakura will either potraided as a Naruto hating bitch villain or as a retarded cow with no development and still Sasuke obsessed and Ino not. Hell she was also a Fangirl, still is. And than it come in some fics that she absolute hat this guy and Sakura and go out with Naruto. Why can Ino move one and Sakura not. Sakura should be the who should be move on then no one with a half of a sanity and brain would still love a guy who tried to kill you. OK the first love/crush is hard to forget , I admint that. In real life the guy would be immediately yup down his ****throat but here because it is Sakura and Sasuke everything is alright in this pink beautiful world**

**And the completely mind blower is I am a NaruHina fan myself.**

**Sakura does care for Naruto. She has cried as she has seen him in his four tailed form, wanted to feed him as his arm was injured (thanks allot Sai *growling*) cheered for him in the examen and even protected him and lee during the exam in the forest of death. Would a cold hearted villain bitch do something like that? No she wouldn't.**

**And you have to be honest Sakura has, like Naruto, the strongest character development. From and annoying fangirl with insecurity who hide her true opinion to a competent, self confident Kunoichi who can help others to and isn't useless anymore and not afraid to tell you her mind.**

**And no character is without flaws**

**I can point some flaws what Hinata and Tsunade has but that's not the point here.**

**The point here is that I was angered that all the Naruto fans treat Sakura so badly and hate her for no real reason and the NaruHina fans are the worst. They don't want to argue about it and make principally every other pairing with Naruto down, without even giving the story a real chance(which is really sad then there are really good one there), and that is not fair and only corwardly. Hell the worst ones are those who search here for a Naruto Sakura story and flame the story with a guest name and didn't even give the opportunity to talk(write) with them to discuss it. They flame the story and run away.**

**When you flame a story at least have the balls to stand the consequents.**

**I didn't want to insult anyone but the behavior of some of the authors here have let my blood boil to a dangerous degree and I couldn't take it anymore and need to get this out of my system or otherwhise I would began to really hate NaruHina pairings because of this unnecessary Sakura bashing.**

**Don't get me wrong I still like this pairing and Hinata but stop those bashing it isn't funny anymore.**

**Let the past be the past and concentrate on what the character is now and not concentrate on what he/she was in her past/childhood and how she has behaved as a child. In real life it is also possible then why not here in fanfic.**

**And when you really want to hate someone, hate the author, in this case ****Masashi Kishimoto****, because he makes the characters like they are.**

**You can hate me now and drop this story because of this rant, send my hate males or go one with it and continue to read this, I don't really care, and I know that this should be better stand in my profil but...man does that good to write that and holly shit it takes five full sides from world and 2813 words long. Man was I angry.**

**And I didn't want to insult anyone or insult someone, when someone did get this feeling.**

**And one last word. I personality didn't care with which one Naruto is paired, I search in the first line for good story, hell he could fuck his own mother and I would read it as long as the story is good(even when I find this really weird) the story line comes first than the pairing but no Yaoi, NEVER.**

**And only older woman harem don't ask me why but I only get a shudder down my spine about that.**

**So still the next time and with (hopefully) new omakes  
>TheNiemand<strong>

**Ja ne**


	11. I am so sorry

Hello everyone

Well I am very sorry to say that but what you all feared happened. I will not continue this story. The reason is that I have lost my drive to write for a long time and recently just found it back, but sadly all my notices for this story is gone and I don't want to start from the scratch.

And to be honest this story was more of a test drive of mine to see if some people would actually like what I would write, and I was pleasantly surprised. Now I don't want to hang on a story where my heart is not into it and don't want to write a crappy story. I will probably take it down soon so don't wonder when you don't find it anymore.

But who are interested I finally have posted the story I wanted to write for years. Check it out on my channel.


End file.
